Heart of Atlantis
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: As a princess of Atlantis Audrina always knew the roll in life she would play. Now as tension mounts war threatening to break out over the horizon she finds she has a difficult choice to make. Will she side with Orm the brother, craving for battle, she's known and loved her entire life or Arthur the half-brother, wanting nothing but peace, she's only just discovered? Orm/OC/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of Atlantis Prologue**

Tragedy struck the underwater kingdom of Atlantis as the people not only sought to recover from the effects of the recent war between the surface dwellers on land with an alien race, but to mourn their fallen King. As a result of the attack the aliens had initiated a volcano had rapidly taken shape. Its close proximity to Atlantis posed an enormous danger to the people especially when it erupted threatening the underwater realm. To save Atlantis from destruction the late King, using the magic of the Trident, he valiantly fought until the volcano's rampage was quenched.

Unfortunately, the victory did not come without sacrifice.

The King managed to successfully stop the volcano but at the great cost of his own life.

Many had come to the Kings funeral paying their respects and say farewell. Now his body lay in his tomb with all gone except the remaining members of the royal family.

Princess Audrina was distraught weeping as she looked at her fathers still form knowing she would never again hear his voice or feel his gentle touch. Prince Orm, elder brother to Audrina, was equally as devastated but was more reserved in his grief. He stood beside her his face almost empty of all emotion as he gazed upon their father's corpse.

Queen Atlanna stood nearby holding the Trident retrieved with the corpse of the King after the volcano was extinguished. She too carried her own grief, but she wore it wonderfully well. She watched her children take comfort in each other's presence as the only medicine for their hearts. After casting one sad solemn final glance their way Queen Atlanna took her leave allowing them some privacy.

The moment their mother left them alone Orm's furious anger began to reveal on his face. With his fingers clenched into tight fists, teeth gritted and eyes enraged, Orm snarled "I will have vengeance on the surface world for your death, Father. They will not go unpunished I swear it!"

Quieting her sobs, head titled slightly in curiosity as she looked at her brother, Audrina said "What are you talking about? A volcano caused the death of our father, Orm, not the surface dwellers. They had no part in it."

The utter ferocity of the revulsion glaring at her from Orm's storming eyes as he snapped his head in her direction made Audrina flinch away from him a bit.

"The surface dwellers are responsible for his death, Audrina! Their guardians created the volcano our father fought to stop thus murdering him! Do you understand," shouted Orm, intent on making his point to her.

Not wishing to provoke Orm's temper further head lowered in submission Audrina nodded meekly not meeting his gaze trembling a mall amount.

Turning back to their father, fear striking her at the frightening determination behind his voice, Orm declared "Make no mistake the surface dwellers will rue the day they made an enemy of Atlantis. They will know fear and death until none are left to suffer the same fate!"

 **Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 1**

Sitting among the coral reef situated not that far a distance from the Marianas Trench in the Mid-Pacific was Princess Audrina. Her purpose for being in this location in the night was to have some peace and quiet even if it was for a little while.

Since the death of their father many moons passed the company of Audrina's elder twin brother was becoming unbearable. Orm had always been difficult, but lately he'd been taking his arrogance to whole new levels. Recently all he ever spoke about was war with the surface world. Each time Orm fought for his case he explained war was the only way to keep their people safe, but Audrina knew different. Orm only wished for bloodshed not peace. The Queen was aware of his intentions, too, and each time she refused to declare war just caused him to become even more enraged. His constant ranting and raving challenging the Queens authority made her desperate to escape, but that wasn't the only reason why Audrina was seeking a way out.

Before his untimely death the King had arranged a marriage between Audrina and the one known as Black Manta. Black Manta is a close friend and confidante to Orm along with being one of the best fighters in Atlantis although he wasn't a member of their military. Among those of high rank it was revered as a smart match between the Princess and an honorable warrior. Audrina considered it quite differently opposed to the very notion.

Audrina utterly despised Black Manta. She wasn't fooled like the others who strongly believed his relentless pursuit for her hand was out of undying devotion for her. What he desired was power to benefit his own ambitions and marrying her would gain him entrance into the royal family allowing him to acquire it. Worst is how Black Manta acted around Orm. He constantly encouraged the Prince in his desires for war practically manipulating him to take action. Also, there's something else that drew her suspicion to him. There were times when Black Manta would disappear for days sometimes weeks with absolutely no explanation. Audrina tried once to get one out of Orm, but all he gave her was that it was none of her business and that she should stay out of it. He acted quite irritated about it so she left it alone for now.

Resting among the coral hair waving in the current the moonlight sparkling through the waters surface Audrina played with the small schools of fish residing there. She smiled as they swam in strands of her hair and circles around her. Allowing it to take her stress away. This temporary reprieve didn't last for long.

Suddenly, sensing danger, all of the fish vanished hiding among the coral. Having grown up in these waters familiar with the behavior of those in the sea like the back of her hands she followed their example. She pressed into the coral moving out of range of any light the shadows camouflaging her perfectly. A few moments later Audrina found out what had gotten the resident fish so spooked.

Out of the murky depths appeared three soldiers wearing full armor. They swam passed her hiding spot and from what she could tell they didn't see her which was good news for Audrina's circumstance. Something wasn't right. There weren't supposed to be any patrols assigned so late in the evening for this area.

Eyes narrowed, Audrina murmured "Strange. What are they doing all the way out here?"

When the soldiers had traveled for enough away to where she wouldn't get caught Audrina started to follow them. Audrina's confusion increased when she saw they weren't returning to Atlantis. They were continuing deep into the Marianas Trench.

What could possible be their purpose here?

Curiosity getting the better of her Audrina pushed aside her initial instinct to turn around. The three managed to escape her line of sight, but that no longer mattered. She was easily able to follow their trail without them there. A while later the answer to where they were going became obvious.

Sunk at the bottom of the trench was a surface dweller submarine. The front end was somehow locked on the sea floor with the back end angled upwards. All signs to the contrary revealed the submarine hadn't run aground like some would assume. The vessel had been compromised. By what Audrina had a pretty descent guess. Audrina patiently waited until the soldiers made their way inside before making her move closer throwing caution to the wind in order to inspect the submarine.

Upon investigation Audrina's suspicions on how the whole thing was destroyed more or less were confirmed. Against the hull of the submarine she found a handprint and the cuts within the metal were much too clean. Blades created them not rock. A single name came to mind in her conclusion of who actually was behind this unwarranted attack.

"Orm," sighed Audrina, disgusted, resigned to the show of evidence. That explained why the soldiers were here at the _USS California_ and speaking of them…

Audrina released a huge scream shocked when there was an explosion that blew apart a section on the side of the vessel creating a hole. Floating out of it a bit dazed, but alive, was the same soldiers she'd been carefully tracking. She was concealed well so they wouldn't notice her, but this wasn't what caught her concern or fascination.

Out on the opposite side of the submarine slipped out another figure, but this one wasn't Atlantean. He appeared to be human only his entire body seemed to be made of metal excluding a section of his head revealing he had dark skin underneath. The man was bleeding heavily with an Atlantean blade sticking out from one of hid massive shoulders. He was falling in and out of consciousness. This left him immobilized unable to move vulnerable only able to breath through a mask over his mouth and nose.

Having recovered quickly the soldiers realized this too. Seeing their adversary could no longer take any action to protect himself the trio aggressively shot in his direction intentions hostile. If they weren't out for blood before they definitely were now. If they managed to get their hands on the surface dweller there was no doubt in Audrina's mind they would kill him.

Audrina wasn't about to allow this sort of abominable travesty happen on her watch. Like her mother Audrina opposed war wanting peace between Atlantis and the surface world. Killing a defenseless human wasn't even close to following that path. She no longer carried any other choice.

Though she didn't carry a weapon it wasn't necessary since Audrina literally was one.

For thousands of years members of the royal bloodline belonging to Atlantis were granted certain abilities. Each gift was different with each passing generation inherited by the young. Hers was no different it was an ability well known in Greek mythology.

The sirens were famous for this one. There were no logical excuse for her to hide anymore the moment the Atlantean soldiers heard her song they'd become aware it was her anyway. Time to intervene here.

 _Into the sea_

 _Hold you close to me_

 _Slide 'neath the waves_

 _Down into the caves_

 _Kiss me, my love_

 _Come rest in my arms_

 _Dream your dreams with me_

 _Slide beneath the sea_

 _Come to me, my love_

 _Forget the land above._

The very second Audrina began to sing she'd captured all four of these males under her spell. The three Atlanteans were stopped in their tracks the hostility leaving their bodies as they became limp falling into a trance-like state. Until Audrina released them from the enchantment they were practically harmless under her control.

Maneuvering around them Audrina made a beeline for the surface dweller. She'd reached him when she got tot the end of her song. She was amazed to find he was even still alive let alone breathing. The injuries he sustained were far worst than she initially imagined. Taking hold of his much larger body into her arms Audrina swam as fast as she possibly could to the closest section of land she knew of that was still a few miles off much to her dismay.

Cyborg was oblivious to what was occurring around him. One minute he was reviewing the security footage inside of the _USS California_ seeking answers to the fate of the crew and the whereabouts of the nuclear missiles, but then he'd been blindsided. He was assaulted so fast he didn't manage to catch a glimpse of his attackers. Because he was caught so off guard he was left incapacitated totally exposed out in the open. Just when Cyborg thought for sure he was done for something out of the ordinary happened.

Out of nowhere he heard someone singing in the most beautiful angelic voice he'd ever heard. It was so soothing he barely registered the pain. Cyborg felt himself slipping away his systems alerting him eh was about to go offline. He believed he wasn't going to last much longer emphasize by the voice. Concluding he was delusional Cyborg simply disregarded it. Before he blacked out, the automated voice from his mechanical half signaling he was shutting down, the last thing he remembered was a separate figure clearly female swimming towards him. The only feature he could make out was long flowing black hair before everything turned completely pitch black. Without him being aware of it while he initially thought he was becoming unconscious he was in face hypnotized into a trance.

 _Oooh_

 _Oooh_

 _Oooh, stay away from me_

 _Release thee from thy spell_

 _Back to the land above_

 _Spell is all but gone_

 _Now you're free._

The next thing Cyborg recalled he heard the exact same voice from before calling from far away. The electronic one in his suit alerted him to his body coming back online, but the melody didn't fade away refusing to disappear it kept getting louder and louder.

Groaning Cyborg shifted aware he was no longer in the water because he wasn't weightless and the soft sand he could feel beneath him. As if in answer to ease his suffering a gentle hand stroked the side of his face that remained human. In reflex Cyborg raised his own hand taking it in his. It was late at night the clouds obscuring the light of the moon. At the same time he opened his human eye and the mechanical one activated the wind blew them off course. Moonlight shot down shining directly onto his savior.

Above Cyborg was a shadowed figure one he recognized as the woman who rescued him, but was easier to see now. Especially the soft glistening violet eyes staring at him with concern and worry. Until now Cyborg didn't feel like he'd ever seen anything so lovely in his entire life.

"Who," murmured Cyborg, attempting to rise, but, instead, wincing at the wave of agony that hit him, "-who are you?"

Whoever the woman was she took Cyborg's awakening as her cue to make a quick retreat. Pulling her hand out of Cyborg's weakened grip the maiden ran returning to the sea diving elegantly headfirst into the water.

"Wait stop," shouted Cyborg, teeth gritted as he forced the pain away to stand taking a step or two toward the waters edge. "I don't even know your name! How do I find you? Please wait!"

But it was too late for Cyborg she was already gone to his great disappointment. His chance gone Cyborg visibly deflated the encounter or rather lack of one creating a sense of loss.

Cyborg's strength was slowly restored. He brought a hand to the shoulder where the weapon had been lodged into him only to find it absent. What he did find replacing the weapon much to his astonishment was seaweed. It was tightly wrapped around his shoulder similar to a bandage preventing any further bleeding from taking place. In fact when he checked over the rest of his injuries from the onslaught were looked after exactly like his shoulder. Gratitude swelled inside his heard at the gesture though sadness sneaked its way in at the notion he'd never be able to repay her.

Out of the corner of his eye a slight reflection of moon and starlight redirected off a piece of metal not his own caught his intrigue. Beside the imprint in the sand where his body had been laid out was the knife-life weapon that was stabbed in him earlier. Bending on one knee Cyborg picked up the weapon to examine it. The mechanical eye processing a thorough scans.

It definitely didn't resemble anything Cyborg had seen before. At first glance it might've been something belonging to one of the aliens that attacked a while ago, but he quickly discarded that idea. If his memory served him correct none of them used a weapon as primitive as this. The carvings on the handle confirmed the theory not matching symbols on those he'd witnessed personally. Opening a hidden compartment in his leg Cyborg slipped the blade inside for safekeeping until he could show the others this crucial piece of evidence.

Cyborg failed to recognize his surroundings. He figured he'd been dropped off at a random location a piece of land that was convenient despite it being deserted of any sort of life.

Sarcastic, Cyborg said "Couldn't she have picked a better location?"

A good thing, in Cyborg's case, he didn't need anyone present to assist him in getting back home to the Justice League headquarters.

Walking down the shoreline of the beach, Cyborg said "Book us out of here." At his command a Boom Tube appeared. Stepping inside he was transported directly to where he wanted to go, but his work was not yet done.

This was too big of a job for a single person to handle no matter the technology he had at his disposal. To solve this mystery it was time to call in the rest of the Justice League.

Back with Audrina she'd gotten back to the site of the submarine where she'd left the trio of Atlanteans. Once she sang the counter song to her enchantment they were released immediately. Shaking themselves off they found their prey to be gone only to find an angry princess.

Arms crossed, brow raised her eyes hard and sharp as ice, Audrina demanded "Care to explain what you are doing out here?"

Queen Atlanna would want to be notified of this at once.

 **Please Review.**

 **Authors Note: The song you hear is from the show Mako Mermaids. If you go up on youtube and search for Mako Mermaids Siren Song you'll find it there. The moment I heard it I knew Audrina should have this power. Also, what do you guys think about maybe some romance eventually coming about between her and Cyborg?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 2**

The submarine had been recovered from the ocean floor brought to the Justice League headquarters. All of the members of the Justice League were summoned to examine the wreckage as a unit.

"No energy signatures," reported Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, scanning the submarine with his ring. "This was all done by hand."

"Who could do that, besides us," questioned Shazam, bewildered.

Lifting the goggles from his eyes, Flash deciphered "I count four dozen unique handprints moving in sync."

"Four squadrons," calculated Batman. "This was a choreographed onslaught."

"You think Darkseid's army has returned," asked Wonder Woman.

"No, doesn't fit," concluded Batman, turning towards Cyborg. "Walk us through your assault."

Within the interior of the main control room of the submarine Cyborg activated a program in his systems allowing his colleagues to view and hear what happened to him. It would be as if they were actually there. Since his transformation into becoming part machine whatever he saw could be replicated into a projection exactly the way a video should. His memory banks operated into space surrounding them as it had been during the attack making it appear like they were underwater.

Cyborg's body automatically was going to repeat the movements and actions he underwent a second time only without feeling the actual pain.

Moments into the video sequence the figures that attacked Cyborg were already beginning to make an appearance.

"Kind of cool," admitted Green Lantern, speaking behind his hand to Flash, "like watching a 3-D movie with no glasses."

Both Green Lantern and Flash gasped, startled, at an armored figure that came out of nowhere swimming between them darting a Cyborg. Another materialized from the shadows beside the other unknown entity the two punching him in the back in unison.

Releasing a pained grunt Cyborg fell forward onto the control panel in front of him. It was extremely realistic.

"Freeze," said Batman, the video pausing around them as Cyborg complied. "Observations?"

"They avoided his gaze, kept to the shadows, used their element," stated Wonder Woman, reading into the signs. "These were warriors."

"Agreed," concurred Batman. "Resume."

One of the assailants hit Cyborg with an uppercut while another of the three struck his legs. The combination sent him reeling onto the floor.

Laughing excitedly, Shazam chortled "That looked like it hurt all over again."

"Who has the force to knock a quarter ton of metal to the ground under water," said Flash, alarmed.

Cyborg was being waylaid from all sides to the point where he resorted to using massive sound waves from a cannon on his arm to fend them off.

Green Lantern noticed a technique in their maneuver patterns he recognized instantly from his own military training. "Freeze," he said, stunned. "That's a barrel roll. These guys are skilled in 360-degree combat."

"Agreed," said Batman. "Note the sound sensitivity."

"Makes sense," said Flash, nodding. "Sound travels 4.3 times faster underwater."

"Kiss ass," coughed Green Lantern, grinning.

Crossing his arms, smirking, Flash retorted "Whatever, Mr. Barrel Roll." He was referring to the bit of information Green Lantern contributed before.

That managed to shut him right up much to the satisfaction of Flash.

"Resume," ordered Batman.

Cyborg deflected descent portion of the attacks aimed at him until the sequence reached a certain point in the frame. One of the assailants slipped his guard from behind stabbing Cyborg in the shoulder with a blade. Cyborg collapsed on one knee in pain.

As the assailant was swimming out of Cyborg's arm range the Justice League finally got a clear perceptive glimpse of who was attacking Cyborg.

"Freeze," said Batman.

Smug, Cyborg said "So that's what you look like."

Stepping closer Batman noticed a key clue. "Magnify," he said, bending at the figures neck.

When the section of the image was enlarged he others Justice League members saw what captured his eye.

"Gills? As in…mermaids," said Shazam, shocked.

Eyes wide, Wonder Woman said "As in Atlantis." Approaching Cyborg she pointed at the weapon imbedded in his shoulder in the video. "Where is this?"

Erasing the video fed Cyborg straightened removing the blade from the hidden compartment in his leg.

Wonder Woman took it in hand examining the markings and craftsmanship closely.

"These carvings, I recognize them from the tales of Atlantis I read as a girl," informed Wonder Woman. "It sunk into the ocean, but its people were saves by the magic of the Kings trident which turned them irreversibly into creatures of the sea."

"That's a fairytale," scoffed Green Lantern in disbelief, skeptical.

Superman said "I believe you."

"Well of course he does," said Shazam, making kissing noises mocking Superman and wonder Woman because of the date he'd caught them having earlier.

Cyborg said "So where is it?"

"The location has been lost to time," answered Wonder Woman, solemn.

"What does a mythical mystical undersea world need with missiles," said Green Lantern. "And I so dare you to say that five times fast."

"Obviously they plan to attack us," said Batman, grim.

"Any way you look at this, it's bad," said Green Lantern.

Raising his hand, Shazam suggested "Uh, terrible idea, I saw an Atlantis show on the whatsit channel with this professor. Maybe he can help us."

"We're at S.T.A.R. Labs, the greatest minds on the planet are right next door," argued Green Lantern, seeing no need to visit the professor.

Head lowered, Shazam muttered "Jeez, I said 'terrible idea'."

"Maybe it's not," said Cyborg, creating a view screen where all could see him scrolling down digital information. "Dr. Steven Shin, I'm scrubbing through his research. He's got some pretty out-there theories about the existence of Atlantis."

"Superman and I will go question Dr. Shin," said Batman, heading for the door.

"When did we vote him team leader," said Superman, slightly agitated by Batman's straightforward dismissive behavior, following him out.

Flash asked "What should the rest of us do?"

"Find Atlantis," said Superman.

Suddenly a memory flashed in Cyborg's mind reminding him not all was yet complete. "Wait," he exclaimed, stopping them before they could leave.

"What is it," said Batman, partially in the doorway.

"I didn't exactly escape on my own," said Cyborg, sheepish. "After one of those warriors stuck that bade in me I managed to get outside the vessel, but became severely weakened from my sustained injuries."

"Then how are you still alive if you couldn't fight back any longer," asked Superman, brow raised.

Rubbing the back of his neck, awkward, Cyborg sighed "You guys are going to think I'm crazy."

"Try us," encouraged Shazam, arms crossed, curious.

Cyborg said "I don't know how, but a woman rescued me. She came out of nowhere pulling me out of danger. One minute I could hear singing and the next I woke on a beach with her leaning over me."

"Did you get a good look at her," said Batman.

Shaking his head, no, Cyborg said "It was too dark. All I can remember was her voice. It was…beautiful so hypnotic, soothing as if nothing else mattered in life."

"Little mermaid much," said Green Lantern, sarcastic.

Glaring at Green Lantern, Cyborg defended "I can't recount anything further. That's all I can remember on the subject."

Suspicions were created inside Wonder Woman at the recollection Cyborg gave them. "You were put into a trance," she said.

Snapping his head in her direction, Cyborg demanded "You know who or what saved me?"

Nodding, Wonder Woman said "Perhaps, but I need to be absolutely certain before I can prove my theory is correct. You're going to have to walk us through that, too."

After going outside since they were on the ground Cyborg was required to severely magnify the image so they wouldn't overlook the smallest detail.

What he'd spoken of had been true. Cyborg was disabled left defenseless. His body was almost indestructible, but even someone like him as weaknesses. While he was drifting in the water it looked like he was done for with the enemy targeting him. By watching the memory banks video Cyborg spotted something he didn't catch last time.

Half hidden against the submarine was a fifth person added into the equation. Cyborg assumed this was his rescuer since no one else was around to contest it. Seconds later, at random on cue, the figure would start to sing, but one among the Justice League decided to take precautions.

"Freeze," said Batman, reaching a compartment of his utility belt he pulled out five pairs of high tech earplugs. "Cyborg, mute your audio receptors. The rest of us shall use these. We don't know how the singing will affect us or if it will like it did you."

None of them could deny the logic behind that. While Cyborg did as instructed the rest took the offered earplugs all except Wonder Woman.

Refusing the devices, Wonder Woman said "I won't be needing these. If she's what I think she is then I'll not be influenced by the magic in what she does in the slightest."

Batman returned the extra pair of earplugs into his utility belt. He said "Resume."

 _Into the sea_

 _Hold you close to me_

 _Slide 'neath the waves_

 _Down into the caves_

 _Kiss me, my love_

 _Come rest in my arms_

 _Dream your dreams with me_

 _Slide beneath the sea_

 _Come to me, my love_

 _Forget the land above._

With the first note the effects the power lying behind the spell were unmistakable. In an instant the three Atlantean warriors were claimed falling limp as did Cyborg. The men in the Justice League, besides Cyborg, felt the pull. Fortunately, because of the shielded protection they were provided they were able to successfully withstand it.

Being subtle the mystery woman swam out of hiding and when she reached Cyborg's body the video cut off on it. Since Cyborg blacked out around that time nothing else was recorded until he was on the mentioned shoreline.

Speaking of which…

 _Oooh_

 _Oooh_

 _Oooh, stay away from me_

 _Release thee from thy spell_

 _Back to the land above_

 _Spell is all but gone_

 _Now you're free._

Whatever weight from the enchantment was pushing down on them evaporated making those who felt it become lighter out of the blue. They observed Cyborg waking up how the mystery woman ran off after he'd gotten his bearings.

Signaling with her hands Wonder Woman got Cyborg to pause the sequence. Everyone took out their earplugs, Cyborg switching back on his audio receptors.

"You weren't kidding," said Green Lantern, astonished. "You actually were saved by woman."

The Justice League circled around the magnified image getting a proper look at her.

Fascinated, Wonder Woman said "So my theory was correct after all. Cyborg, you were saved by an Atlantean."

"Yeah," snorted Shazam, amused, "We got that part."

"No, you don't understand," insisted Wonder Woman. "This isn't any ordinary Atlantean. This is a member of the royal family."

That identification sent huge out huge alarm bells.

Flash said "How can you be sure?"

"Not including the royal clothing, headdress, and jewels she's wearing," said Wonder Woman, "it was the siren song along with the one that breaks the enchantment that ultimately gave it away. This ability is inherited by female members of the royal bloodline whether it skips a generation or not."

Grinning, Flash said "Wow, a princess, looks like your caught a winner there, Cyborg."

She was definitely appealing to the eye. Beauty like hers on land and sea is rare.

Intrigued, yet confused by the notion of a royal protecting him, Cyborg said "It' doesn't make sense. Why would she help me when her own people destroyed the submarine murdering the crew on board?"

Quite frankly this was a question none of them, not even the infamous Batman, were able to answer with sense.

Ironic since they were searching for answers instead resulting in more puzzles than before.

 **Authors Note: Hope you all had a fabulous Thanksgiving!** **Quick question for you guys I'm a little torn on an idea right now. Do you think I should change my characters name to Moana or keep it as Audrina?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas! ;)**

 **Heart of Atlantis Chapter 3**

In Atlantis news of the assault on the human's submarine quickly spread. The news reached the Queen. She was far from pleased with the hostile actions of her son. As a result Prince Orm and Black Manta were summoned to the throne room of the palace at her behest.

That was the destination of their current course.

"Now that the plans have been set in motion, Manta, there is no turning back," stated Prince Orm.

"You were right to strike first and strike quickly, My Liege," assured Black Manta, his voice enhanced by the mechanisms inside the helmet on his suit.

Teeth gritted, Prince Orm scoffed "My mother will not see it as such."

"She has yet to grasp the dangers of the surfaces as you have, Prince Orm," explained Black Manta.

"Soon she'll have no choice," said Prince Orm. To him it was pure face not a piece of fantasy.

Soon enough the two reached the heavy doors leading into the throne room. Outside awaited Mera, a member of the Queens personal guard.

Needless to say Mera carried absolutely no shred of love or loyalty to the Prince.

Making no effort to conceal the dislike in her voice, impatient, Mera said "She's been waiting for you."

"Someday Mera, I will be on the throne and you will guard my body," smirked Prince Orm, lifting her chin at his fingertips so they were level to each other eye to eye,

"Lets hope that I fall in battle before that day arrives," said Mera, disdainfully.

There wasn't a doubt she meant every single word.

Unfazed, Prince Orm released her, saying "Perhaps you will. Tell me, where is m sister? She should've been here to meet me for the summons."

Mera neglected to answer Orm she merely stood there smug. Orm's eyes narrowed at her suspicious behavior leaving the implication she knew something of great importance they didn't.

Swimming around Mera, Orm pushed open the doors entering the throne room beyond.

Inside the massive chamber was Queen Atlanna sitting regally on the throne the Trident held secure in one hand. Normally this wouldn't be enough to startle the Prince or Black anta, but what did was the unexpected appearance of the person already residing beside the Queen.

Audrina had notified the Queen of her discovery after interrogating those three soldiers. Since then she'd remained nearby. Audrina was a bit nervous anticipating how her twins would predictably react to this. In her mothers presence nothing could be done to her. It's not like Orm would actually do anything deliberate to harm her in the first place, but it didn't hurt to be cautious.

Eyes hard filled with reproach Audrina glared heatedly at her brother almost mirroring the clear displeasure on her mothers face.

Black Manta ceased his approach at the bottom of the dais the throne was placed wisely staying in the center of the room while Orm continued up to Queen Atlanna.

Wrapping an arm around Queen Atlanna, placing a hand on her shoulder, Orm kissed her cheek in greeting, saying "Mother." He then repeated the same thing to Audrina before backing away to a respectful distance in an audience with the Queen.

Done with the pleasantries she got straight down to business.

"Your transparent aggression towards the surface world has left Atlantis exposed, Orm," said Queen Atlanna in stern disapproval, gesturing to Audrina. "Audrina has informed me of the unprovoked attack you lead on the surface dwellers submarine killing the crew and destroying the vessel itself. Not only have you disobeyed me, but, also, you've shown an enormous disregard of life. Do you deny it?"

Realizing Audrina was the one to report what he'd done Orm aimed a severely angry look at his sister. The flash lasted for only a couple of seconds, but it was there.

Audrina tried her best not to react in the slightest she was careful to keep her face as blank as possible avoiding the stares of both Orm and Black Manta. She was keen on remaining silent until given permission, when she felt the need to step in.

"That ship would have discovered us," defended Orm stubbornly, arms crossed, justifying him.

"Nonsense! Our magic continues to protect us," said Queen Atlanna. "We are myth. They doubt our very existence."

"So we hide? Mother, every day the surface dwellers grow stronger. They have guardians with powers that walk among them. Guardians directly responsible for the death of my father! Your king," exclaimed Orm, furiously pointing at the Queen, incredulous. During his rant with each word spoken Orm's rage increased.

Audrina felt so much pity for Orm. Like their mother she understood the blame for the King's death didn't belong to the surface guardians. The creation of the volcano was beyond anyone's control especially if they were oblivious to the growth of one. Unfortunately, no matter what was said, he wouldn't let it rest he'd always search for an excuse.

Eyes closed, softening, Queen Atlanna reasoned "The volcano that killed your father was not the fault of the surfacers, but the one who attacked them."

This did nothing to calm Orm. In fact it made him further livid at the prospect.

"Death by collateral damage in a surface war does not comfort me," shouted Orm, frustrated, determined to persuade her otherwise. "They kill our race. They poison our oceans. They will destroy this planet and take Atlantis with it. We must protect our people and attack!"

Audrina was unable to keep quiet any longer. Her peaceful hear simply wasn't allowing it.

Softly, she said "Orm, if we do what you suggest we'd be evil and cruel. Using force and threat that is no way to rule. We must protect the land with kindness not all this violence. It's not the right example to be set for our subjects."

"You will be silent, Audrina," snapped Orm, losing his temper. "Don't think you'll get away with betraying my confidence, Sister. I'll del with you in a moment!"

The force behind Orm's outburst caused Audrina to flinch involuntarily moving closer to her mother seeking protection. Queen Atlanna didn't take Orm's threat kindly.

"You will not," she said, firm. "Audrina was doing her duty to keep the peace."

"The time for peace is long passed," asserted Orm, darkened. "We must attack immediately!"

"As long as I am Queen, you will preserve the peace, at all costs," declared Queen Atlanna, rising from the throne. Eyes shining a bright blue she activated the magic radiating behind the Trident coming off in waves. At such close proximity to her Orm retreated to the floor. He knelt on the ground as did Black Manta, Mera, and Audrina showing submission. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mother," said Orm reluctantly, bitter. He and Queen Atlanna locked eyes neither giving way to the others will until Orm decided to break.

Orm and Black Manta took their leave after Queen Atlanna signaled them. Before they exited Orm looked at Audrina. She trembled inwardly. The expression there promised retribution one way or another. She was already aware it wasn't going to end in her favor despite what the Queen commanded.

Swimming out of the throne room, Orm said "Damn her." Once again she'd ignored his arguments for war even after the 'evidence' he'd shown her.

Placing a hand on Orm's shoulder, Black Manta advised "Patience, my Liege." They could afford to wait with the contingencies they had in mind.

"He has always been a problem child, coddled by his father, unsuitable for the throne," sighed Queen Atlanna, turning to Audrina when she took her mothers free hand. "There have been many occasions similar to this, My Daughter, where I'd wised you were born first instead of your brother. You have a better temperament for it."

Smiling, Audrina said "Sadly we live in an alternate reality to your desires, Mother."

"I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this that with age Orm would properly mature molding into the leader I dreamed he was meant to be…," mused Queen Atlanna. "I can see now it'll never happen no matter hold hard I try."

Audrina tilted her head confused the direction this conversation was taking.

"Our only hope for peaceful existence with the surface dwellers is the one who is of both worlds," announced Queen Atlanna, serious.

Disbelief shot in Audrina's body when her mother mentioned this. There was basically one person fitting this description Queen Atlanna meant.

"You mean…," she whispered, trailing off the question hanging.

Nodding, Queen Atlanna said "Yes, Audrina, I speak of your half-brother. Arthur."

A number of years ago Audrina discovered she had another older brother. Out of love, respect, and secrecy she never spoke on the subject to anyone. The only moments she did were when she and the Queen were specifically alone together where the risk of exposure was low. If the King ever found out it was never revealed, but if Orm was ever told there would surely have been uncontrollable chaos. Never ending attempts to kill their half-brother who didn't even have any idea he was royalty.

Audrina was proud of the confidence her mother had entrusted and she never wasted it.

"What of my other son," asked Queen Atlanna to Mera. "Have you seen Arthur?"

"Yes, my Queen," said Mera, bowing.

"And," implored Queen Atlanna, brow raised.

"My Queen, he is not yet ready for the weight of the crown," said Queen Mera, regretful.

"He will learn at my side, Mera," said Queen Atlanna, "Bring him to me at once."

Saluting the Queen Mera swam off to retrieve him immediately.

Squeezing her mother's hand, anxious. Audrina warned "Orm isn't going to stand for this. The very second you bring Arthur here there will be conflict. Next time around he won't back down so easily as he's done before."

"It's expected of him," said Queen Atlanna. "Since birth your father and everyone else in the kingdom have told him he would rule Atlantis one day. To him it's his birthright. I never thought he'd allow it to be passed on to another without conflict."

If it were up to me that would be one thing, but to a half-brother let alone someone residing on land," said Audrina, concerned. She laid her head on her mothers shoulder. "I'm worried of what might happen to you."

Touched Queen Atlanna lovingly kissed her precious daughter on the head grateful for the support. Gracious, she said "There's no need for you to worry, My Darling. Orm has his own ambitions, yes, but you and I both know he'd never do anything to hurt me. I'm his mother."

"I guess so," murmured Audrina, weary.

Gesturing with her head at the doors, Queen Atlanna said "Now I believe you have somewhere else to attend today. There are wedding preparations that require your attention."

Audrina groaned leaning against her mother. She said "Do I have to, Mother? Father was the one to arrange this match. Since he's gone couldn't you do something to end it?"

"Audrina, I dislike your fathers choice of husband just as much as you do, but it was one of the last things he did before his death. Black Manta was extremely insistent on your hand in marriage. I can't dismiss the engagement."

Forlorn, Audrina sighed "I thought you'd say that. I don't love him. I carry disdain and hatred for him. I definitely know he's so desperate to marry me for status and position."

"I shall be monitoring him closely, but we all must make sacrifices, Audrina," said Queen Atlanna. "Remember, no matter the obstacle, you will be fine and always have me."

"I will do as you say even though this is the last thing I want," said Audrina, tentative.

"Who knows you may even grow to love Black Manta as I did your father," joked Queen Atlanna.

Rolling her eyes swimming away, Audrina retorted "Thanks, Mother, but I don't think I'll ever have a relationship relating to that clarity with him. I doubt highly it'll ever be meant for me."

For some reason, one she was unable to explain, the image of that strange unusual surface dweller she'd rescued came to mind.

 **Please Review.**

 **Authors Note: Do you guys think Audrina should be Queen of Atlantis by the end of the movie instead of Arthur being King?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise! I have another update for you.**

 **Heart of Atlantis Chapter 4**

" _Dad, watch, I can get to the top," called Arthur, giggling as he skillfully climbed the rocks on the shoreline of their own lighthouse in Merry Reef, Maine. His goal was to get to the biggest, tallest rock at the edge of the group._

" _Not too far, Arthur," cautioned Thomas Curry, mending some fishnets. "Don't fall in."_

 _Arthur Curry didn't pay his father any mind. He was too eager to make it on his own and that he'd be all right even if he did fall into the water._

" _I can do it," said Arthur. "I'm a better swimmer than you." That was a fact. Since he first begun swimming he'd always been a natural._

 _Then out of the corner of his eye something managed to catch Arthur's attention. Underneath the surface of the water an object sparkled in the light of the sun. Two shadowed figures were with it one clearly in the shape of an adult while the 2_ _nd_ _was much smaller than its neighbor._

 _Wanting to see what it was Arthur disregarded what is father said diving straight in._

" _Arthur, no," shouted Thomas, alarmed._

 _Beneath the waves Arthur swam into deeper water. Turning his had left and right he searched for what had originally caught his eyes disappointed when he was unable to locate it immediately on the spot. A school of fish bolted around him causing Arthur to instinctively stop blocking them with his arms eyes shut. As soon as he opened them again Arthur found what had been observing him while he'd been playing above ground on land._

 _Floating there not too far off was a woman he'd recognize anywhere. It was his mother. She looked exactly as she did in the pictures his father kept in the lighthouse, but more beautiful in person than in a photograph. The necklace hanging around her neck was the thing that sparkled from the sunlight. In her hand she held an object resembling a pitchfork to him._

 _It was impossible for Arthur to avert his gaze from hers the shining love glowing on her face keeping him there. Movement behind her made Arthur focus on it his eyes becoming huge at the realization they weren't alone._

 _Clinging to his mothers opposite hand was a little girl_ (Audrina) _appearing to be a few years younger than him. Shy she was using his mother as a barrier. She was forced to reveal herself when his mother tugged her forward pushing her gently with encouragement._

 _This tiny girl had long black hair and violet eyes. Nothing was spoken or done between them. All they did was stare at each other in wonder, awestruck, drinking in their appearance._

 _His mother swam over to him taking the girl with her. Cupping his cheek in the palm of her hand Atlanna bent gently placing a loving kiss on Arthur's forehead. Arthur smiled at the gesture warmth lighting inside his heart. The girl smiled removing a bracelet from her wrist offering it to him. Arthur accepted the gift scrutinizing the piece of jewelry. The bracelet was smooth coral the ornaments being a pink sea shell between a duo of tiny pearls._

 _Their window of time together came to an end. Waving an arm Atlanna used the power contained inside the ornament on her necklace separating them. The little girl and his mother disappeared from view into the shadows vanishing until he no longer saw them. Arthur had the breath literally knocked out of his lungs when he impacted the rocks pressed against the side of the concrete docks._

 _A pair of arms appeared above pulling him gasping for air out of the ocean. Setting his son on his feet Thomas wrapped his vest jacket around him to dry him off._

" _I told you to be careful," reprimanded Thomas, distressed._

" _I saw her, Dad," said Arthur, excited. "I saw my mother. She was watching me in the water. She kissed me."_

 _Saddened at the mention of his ex-wife, Thomas said "It was just the sea playing tricks on you, Son."_

 _Shaking his head, empathetically, Arthur exclaimed "No, it was her. I saw her and she wasn't alone. There was a little girl with her. Dad, I think she's my sister. She had black hair and violet eyes." He then showed the bracelet as proof. "Here she gave me this."_

 _Glancing at the bracelet Thomas appeared shaken for a moment, but his unease quickly dissipated. Placing both hands on Arthur's shoulders, Thomas said "Your mother and I never had any other children, Arthur. You are our only child. You simply must've found the bracelet on the sand."_

" _B-But I," shuttered Arthur, distressed his father wasn't listening to him, tears building in his eyes._

" _She left, Arthur, and she's not coming back," said Thomas, firm, gently hugging Arthur tight. "It's just you and me now, Son. And I'm not going anywhere."_

 _Over his fathers shoulder Arthur unfurled his fisted hand unveiling the bracelet._

End Flashback:

Arthur gasped his eyes snapping open as the dream ended awakening. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Arthur groaned as he rolled out of bed the affects of the hangover from the alcohol and beating he experienced from the night before lingering painfully. He was living in the same lighthouse at Mercy Reef off the coast of Maine, having never moved away permanently, with his father until his recent death.

Checking his appearance in the mirror of the bathroom Arthur shaved until none one hair of stubble remained. The whole time Arthur was doing this he kept reminiscing about the memory that came to him in the dream.

Arthur hadn't gone back to that day for years. For a while Arthur had fiercely stuck by what he'd told his father. He definitely didn't believe the sea had been playing tricks on his that his mother visited him with a girl along for the ride.

But as Arthur began to steadily grow older becoming a man he came to the difficult conclusion his active childhood imagination did get the better of him. Maybe his heart wanted his aching heart wanted his mother so terribly his subconscious created a figment of her to comfort him.

Going to his room he pulled open a drawer in his desk. Concealed at the bottom from everything else inside was the same bracelet from that faithful day. Despite what his father told him Arthur didn't get rid of it. Arthur was oblivious as to why. Maybe, just maybe some part of him secretly wished for all of it to be true.

Convenient this particular memory raised after his dad died without any sort of explanation. After all it wasn't like the knowledge had any importance especially with his life rapidly going down the toilet.

 **Please Review.**

 **Authors Note: Hmm…I don't know you guys. Think his life is about to change? Ha! Ha! ;)**

 **Do you guys think Audrina should be married to Black Manta after Queen Atlanna's death or not at all?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 5**

After the shared audience with Queen Atlanna the day before Audrina had followed her mothers instructions attending to wedding arrangements with the greatest sense of reluctance. It's been immensely tiring, but what it even more exhaustingly so was the need to constantly look over my shoulder for either her brother or her persistent betrothed. The aggression Orm had displayed was not to be taken lightly in any regard.

To her surprised neither of them chose to make an appearance at any of her scheduled appointments. She still didn't lower her guard.

The following day after a restless night Audrina took a swim outside of the palace to work off her nerves. Sometimes an early morning excursion was the only singly thing that was affective. Making her way to her chambers Audrina nodded to the guard stationed outside her door. He opened it and she went inside.

Before the door was even fully shut Audrina stopped in her tracks, eyes wide when she identified whom she found waiting for her there.

"How did you get in here," she demanded, exasperatedly, startled.

In the center of the room stood Black Manta. In his hands was a bouquet of flowers grown underwater on the far side of the nearby reef.

Gesturing with the flowers towards the doo and window, Black Manta smirked "Your door is well guarded, but your balcony is not."

Slowly, a disdainful and dismissive expression on her face, Audrina carefully moved further in.

Presenting the flowers to her, Black Manta said "I swam to a reef all the way near the coast of the shore for these."

Shoving the flowers back into his chest hard, Audrina said "Don't do that again."

Brow raised, head slightly cocked to the side, Black Manta said "Never met a woman who didn't like wildflowers."

Audrina spat "These are my private quarters. If I want you here, I will summon you."

"If I did that then I'd never see you. You'd never want me around," countered Black Manta.

"Then you shouldn't have come in the first place," retorted Audrina, coldly, eyed hard.

There was a pause as Black Manta seemed to collect himself underneath his helmet.

Then appearing contrite bending on one knee, Black Manta said "Forgive me, my Princess. I live to serve you."

"We both know that's a lie," drawled Audrina, unconvinced. She couldn't see it, but she definitely felt the glare he aimed at her. She then swam over to her bed siting on the edge. "Cease with this act of yours, Manta. Tell me why you're here."

Straightening, all pretense disappearing, Black Manta said "There are two maters I've come to speak to you about. The first is our wedding."

"Don't get too used to the idea," warned Audrina. "This so called 'engagement' won't last long. I'll be free of it before the actual date arrives."

Black Manta chuckled "I disagree. Your father agreed to our union and your brother supports that decision."

"There are thousands of women in Atlantis you can pursue," said Audrina, indignant.

"There is only one I desire," said Black Manta, coyly, "and she does not want me."

"What is your reasons for marrying me, Black Manta," said Audrina. "I know for certain it's not out of any kind of affection. I don't know how you fooled my father, but I'm sure whatever you told him is false. I have my own suspicions, but I want to hear them from you. And don't bother with any sort of your excuses since they won't be effective on me."

Black Manta sneered "Power, rank and authority are great assets, Princess. What better way to obtain them than to marry into the royal family."

Snorting, Audrina scoffed "As if you're going to get it."

"I wouldn't be so sure," sneered Black Manta, laying the flowers on a table. That brings us to the second subject I came to discuss."

"And what would that be," asked Audrina, arms crossed, although she already carried an indication to what she was referring to.

Black Manta approached Audrina the animosity radiating off his figure almost caused her to step back. He said "You know what I speak of, Audrina. It would be within your best interests to mind you own business and stay out of others."

"This is my kingdom, Manta. What happens here in Atlantis is my business," argued Audrina, keeping her trembling hands at bay hiding them behind her. She then realized she'd been forced into a corned when she felt the hardness of the wall behind her.

Chuckling darkly Black Manta placed his hands on either side of Audrina's head blocking her possible escape routes making sure she had nowhere else to turn. Audrian sucked in a breath pressing further against the wall, barely holding her nerve. She refused to submit.

Leaning forward until his mouth was besides Audrina's ear, Black Manta whispered "You may be a princess of this vast kingdom, but it's Orm who will rule as king. His word is law."

"Not yet," hissed Audrina, furious.

Black Manta said "That may be so now, but all things alter with time."

Brow furrowed, Audrina questioned "What do you mean by that?"

Instead of providing her with a clear answer Black Manta merely backed off, saying "Thank about it, Darling…It may serves you better in the future." With that Black Manta swam out of the room off the balcony doors expertly avoiding detection from the guards.

Once Black Manta was gone Audrian slid down the wall onto the floor shaking uncontrollably. Head in her hands she took in deep soothing breathes to calm herself.

Forlorn, she breathed "Father, what were you thinking?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 6**

Bothered by the underlining threat Black Manta implied against her Audrina decided to join those in the kelp fields for the day to assist in the seasonal harvest of these plants. Hoping that keeping busy would be a good distraction to take her mind off what's troubling her. The citizens were pleased to see her among them doing the same exact work they do instead of being a recluse inside the palace walls. They were long accustomed to her irregular behavior by now. It was her very nature to be kind pushing the boundaries of her station.

Today Audrina should've stayed there.

They'd all barely gotten that far into the picking when disaster struck Atlantis. So preoccupied was everyone in their separate tasks they failed to see the danger until it was too late to stop in time.

Audrina was helping to transport some of the baskets full of kelp to a storage area when, all of a sudden, a warning was heard.

"Look out!"

An enormous explosion followed mere seconds afterwards shaking the earth vibrations racing through the water.

Dropping the basket she was carrying Audrina frantically swam back to the kelp fields to see what was happening. Audrina could only describe the horrific attack she was witness to as a bloody massacre. All around the fields Atlanteans were swimming for their lives scattered in multiple directions. Some knew where to go to escape, but for those caught in the open water didn't stand a chance.

A human submarine had somehow made its way locating the kingdom passed the magical protection barriers. Without mercy missile after missile was fired deep into the defenseless crowds below. Frozen Audrina watched in sheer terror horrified at the outright murder of her people. Those caught in the blast zones were incinerated.

Hands trembling, Audrina hissed "How the hell did the humans find us?!" Crouching low Audrina shielded her body avoiding the blast from a missile that exploded a couple of yards off.

Not hesitating in the slightest Audrina disregarded the risk to her own safety concerned for them all. She braved through her fear swimming into the submarines range to pull as many people as she possibly could to safety ignoring the cry's of people trying to call her back.

Inspired by Audrina's courage more Atlantean's chose to try to assist. Their efforts were brave, but futile. In the end while the majority of them victims suffered both grave and minor injuries the number of casualties would remain high.

What started out as a peaceful morning for the Atlanteans turned into one of the worst tragedies in Atlantean history. As fast as the human submarine appeared it retreated just as quickly.

Audrina wasn't going to allow it to disappear without getting answers first. Leaving orders for the wounded to be tended to and the dead taken care of she swam after the vessel at a good distance behind. But things weren't as they seemed. When the vessel was far enough away from Atlantis Audrina received a shock. The submarine transformed from its appearance as a human submarine into an Atlantean ship.

Recognition hit Audrina realizing what this actually was. Atlantis hadn't been assaulted by any surface dwellers, but from aggressors within. After all that occurred lately there was one person Audrina knew could be responsible for this transgression.

Hands clenched into fists, trembling, a great rage building inside her, Audrina snarled "Orm, this time you've gone too far!"

 **Authors Note: Hope you all have a fabulous memorial day! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 7**

In light of the recent attack on Atlantis a council had been called to order. To show Queen Atlanna the full extent of the surface dwellers brutalism the bodies of those who died were lined up together in the throne room. All were wrapped in cocoons of seaweed to preserve what dignity they had left.

"Invoke the emergency protocols. We must tend to our wounded first," said Queen Atlanna.

Audrina was standing beside her. After the attack she'd immediately gone to her mother to tell her of Orm's treachery. Now she had to keep her composure otherwise Orm would know they were on to him. The pretense had to continue.

"Do you see? Do you see what the surface dwellers are capable of," shouted Orm, passionately. "This is terrorism. No, this is an act of war!" Behind him the Atlantean officials gathered voiced their agreement with him. "Our people swim in a cloud of fear of the surfacers. This attack tells us what we already know. The surface world wants us dead. My father distrusted the humans. He saw them as inferior to us. He made plans to cleanse the surface. And I say we break the seal on the Atlantean war plans."

"Yes!"

"No," said Queen Atlanna, rising from the throne. Raising the Trident aloft she expelled a wave of energy from it causing all too fall silent. "War would cause senseless ruin on both sides. However, I hear the fear behind my son's words. Perhaps it is time for our worlds to come together."

"Hersey!"

"But, my Queen, our traditions."

"Have Manta arrange a meeting between myself and this Justice League," commanded Queen Atlanna. "I will broker a peace with them in person."

Orm and Black Manta bowed to her while the rest of the congregation took their leave.

"As you wish, Mother," said Orm, eyes cold and hard.

There was no way he was going to let this go. If the Queen refused to declare war then he would just have to find another way to get what he wanted. He and Manta then excused them like everyone else.

Once they were gone did Audrina let her emotions show. "Orm has some nerve. I should've known that was his play. He's been thirsting for war for some time," spat Audrina, teeth gritted. "What are you going to do about him, Mother?"

"Orm has murdered his own people all for selfish gain. I cannot countenance this. He shall be punished accordingly, but now I must address Atlantis. Our people need reassurance after this travesty," said Queen Atlanna.

"What about Arthur," asked Audrina.

"Mera should be bringing him to us soon," said Queen Atlanna. "Shouldn't be much longer now."

Using the Tridents magic Queen Atlanna created images of herself all over the city so that all could receive her message.

"Take heart, my people. This violence was an isolated incident. It is addressed. Our magical safeguards remain intact," assured Queen Atlanna, gently. "Do not fear. All is well."

If only that were true.

 **Authors Note: Hope you all had a good 4** **th** **of July!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 8**

Orm was currently occupying the throne room awaiting Black Manta's arrival swimming around erratically in order to ward off his underlying stress levels. He and Black Manta were supposed to meet with his mother and sister there. Orm's life depended on the news Manta had to bring. Orm had sent the assassin out with soldiers to kill the half-breed before he had the chance to reach Atlantis and present himself to the Queen. Orm was well aware the seriousness of the ramifications to what could happen if this mission proved a failure should Black Manta return unsuccessful. He'd be charged with treason and either imprisoned or executed for his supposed crimes. Queen Atlanna was naturally a pacifist ruler, but she would show mercy to him even though she was his flesh and blood.

When Orm heard the sound of the doors opening he spun around in the water to see Black Manta entering the chamber.

Orm swan to meet Black Manta in the middle. Eagerly, he asked "Is it done?"

"No, your half-brother lives," said Black Manta, delivering grim tidings. "Even now he heads towards Atlantis under protection."

That was the last thing Orm wanted to hear.

Growling in frustration, clutching his head, Orm turned slightly away from Black Manta.

Under strained control, Orm said "The pact with the trenchers was your idea. They will return hungry for meat. This is all falling apart!"

Black Manta didn't get a chance to defend himself for the doors opened again revealing and announcing the arrival of Queen Atlanna, Princess Audrina, and two of the Queen's lady's in waiting that opened the doors. Afterwards Queen Atlanna's aides shut them and follow the royal pair in a quick succession.

Not mincing words, Queen Atlanna said "Manta, what of my meeting with the surface guardians?"

Bowing to her majesty as she, Audrina, and the two aides passed him and Orm, Black Manta said "They're on their way, My Liege."

A lie that Queen Atlanna would never know was untrue.

"Excellent," said Queen Atlanna.

Queen Atlanna and Audrina then swam up to the throne. Audrina took up her usual station beside her mother while the Queen took her seat. The two lady's in waiting departed with a gesture from Queen Atlanna well accustomed to giving the royal family their privacy during these interesting confrontations. They were never pleasant.

"It is a mistake," objected Orm, determined to have his final say eliciting an argument. "It flies in the face of everything my father ever wanted."

Closing her eyes praying for patience, Queen Atlanna said "What would you have me do, Orm? Sound the drums of war solely to honor your father's memory?"

"Don't bother. You didn't honor him when he was alive," disrespected Orm, spitefully.

"Orm, that is both cruel and untrue," chastised Audrina. "Mother loved our father with all her heart."

"You are the one in denial, Sister," spat Orm, aiming a disdainful glower at Queen Atlanna. "Audrina and I aren't the only ones with your royal blood in our veins."

Audrina's eyes widened slightly, but Queen Atlanna appeared unsurprised at this revelation from Orm.

Eyes narrow, calmly, Queen Atlanna said "Then you know?"

"Of your betrayal? Or of the illegitimate heir to the throne," challenged Orm.

Rising regally from the throne, Queen Atlanna said "I deny nothing, Orm. Your brother, Arthur, can bridge the peace between Atlantis and the surface. We can flourish together in peace."

"Your judgment is compromised. You refuse to attack the surface because you have a son there," said Orm, slowly approaching.

"Watch yourself, Orm," warned Audrina.

Queen Atlanna raised an arm to stay Audrina's hand, but remained silent in the mean while. Her lack of response only got Orm angrier.

Getting directly into his mothers face, Orm shouted "A bastard elder son!"

Time for Queen Atlanna to play her trump card.

"You speak to me of betrayal? You, who spilled Atlantean blood, and blamed it on the surface world," proclaimed Queen Atlanna.

Orm retreated thoroughly stunned. He'd had no clue his mother had ever obtained any news to what he'd been up to.

"I have eyes everywhere, Orm, and you will pay for your treachery," said Queen Atlanna, her tone of voice promising punishment. "Audrina, attend!"

Queen Atlanna and Audrina went to take their leave to meet the surface guardians, but found their path readily blocked by Black Manta.

Black Manta wrapped his hand around the Trident to prevent them from leaving, saying "I'm afraid after that revelation, My Queen, I can't allow you to leave."

Eyes glowing a bright blue Queen Atlanna activated the Tridents power in defense of her and her daughter. The Trident sent an ample shockwave through Black Manta's body and he was forced to withdraw.

"Get out of my way," said Queen Atlanna, sending him slamming to the floor with the Tridents magic. "This coup is over. I am Queen and war is not in my plans."

Audrina saw what was coming before Queen Atlanna did, but was too slow to react in time.

"Mother," screamed Audrina.

The sound of a sword swishing in the water was all Queen Atlanna heard before agony exploded inside her. While she'd been distracted with Black Manta, Orm had taken this opportunity to sneak up behind and literally stab her in the back with his own weapon. The blade protruding from her abdomen.

Audrina slapped her hands over her mouth tears dripping from her eyes mixing with the sea water.

Orm leaned in close to his mother, he said "But it is in mine." He yanked his sword out of the now deceased Queen's body.

Blood poured out of Queen Atlanna's body in thick clouds and she flouted upwards with nothing holding her. The Trident slipped from her fingers and into Orm's waiting ones a satisfied grin on his face looking at Atlanna's corpse.

Audrina swam quickly to Queen Atlanna's corpse and, sobbing, wrapped her mother in her arms. She and Atlanna had never once considered the possibility that Orm would ever contemplate murdering her to get what he wanted. Now Audrina could see how far Orm had actually fallen. Oh how wrong they were. They'd didn't plan any contingencies for this.

What was to become of Atlantis now?

Or, more specifically, what is to become of Audrina now?

 **Authors Note:**

 **So it finally happened. Queen Atlanna is dead. This does not bode well for our girl at all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 9**

Things were put in motion rather quickly after Queen Atlanna's untimely death. While it had never truly been in Orm's plans to kill his mother to begin with it nonetheless worked out better to his benefit. Orm had wasted no time in asserting his authority and his rule over Atlantis. He and Manta had notified the people that their Queen had been assassinated by surface dwellers that had come to meet with her. The same exact ones Queen Atlanna had arranged a meeting with to broker piece. Atlantis now assumed it had been a ruse all along to get close to their monarch and kill her.

Only Audrina knew otherwise. Out of all the people who were present only she was aware of the truth. Her mother's handmaidens had left before the injustice had occurred so none of them could back her up against Orm. Basically right now it was Audrina's word against his. The entire city was deserted as Atlantis's furious citizens prepared for the inevitable war to come.

Audrina was all alone.

Which is why Audrina now found herself inside her mother's tomb laid to rest.

Wearing the black mourning garb she'd briefly worn for after her father's death Audrina stood dutifully by her mother's side. If Audrina hadn't already been in water and surrounded by it then tears would've easily been seen dripping from heartbroken devastated eyes.

"Mother," she sobbed, a palm over Atlanna's face, "what am I going to do without you?"

But unlike in the past Audrina wasn't going to receive an answer this time around. It was fully hitting her now that she'd no longer her mother's sweet voice nor the soothing loving touch from Atlanna's hands and embrace. Audrina's tears renewed and she stood there by herself for what felt like hours. Her secluded meditation was interrupted when she heard the heavy doors of the temple open and the currents shift as someone entered this sacred plan uninvited.

Assuming it was Orm coming to torment her more than he'd already had, tearfully, Audrina scowled "Haven't you done enough? Leave me in peace!"

"Princess," said a familiar voice.

At once any discourse Audrina felt faded when she recognized the voice. Mera was back.

"Mera, thank the gods," said Audrina, relieved. "Have you brought-?"

Audrina turned around to meet Mera, but as the princess did so she froze in place. There beside Mera was her elder brother Arthur and he was staring at her with the same astonished and stupefied expression on his face. Time had passed with the years had changing them both, but they knew each other immediately.

Without any need for introductions brother and sister swam towards each other meeting in the middle. Audrina reached a tentative hand to his face and cupped his cheek. She searched his eyes and found them to be exactly as she saw them all those years ago when they were simply innocent children with not a care in the world.

"Arthur," she breathed, shakily. "It's you."

Rendered speechless Arthur held out a hand and uncurled his fingers palm up. There in the center was the exact bracelet Audrina had gifted him during that fated encounter.

Touching the tips of her fingers to her lips in sheer amazement, Audrina breathed "You kept it. After all these years you actually kept it."

"I had to," said Arthur, finally finding the strength to speak. "My father told me I had hallucinated that it was all a dream. Keeping this close told me it wasn't a dream. It was real."

"I'm glad you did," she said, grateful.

It was then Audrina realized Mera and Arthur weren't the only ones to arrive. Three men and a woman stood behind them, but she only recognized one.

Locking eyes with Cyborg, Audrina gasped "It's you."

Nodding, just as shell-shocked by this experience, Cyborg said "Yeah, I can say the same to you. You pulled me out of the water. You pulled me to shore, saving my life."

Not knowing what else to say in this unexpected face to face, Audrina said "Yes, I did."

Leaning closer to Superman, Green Lantern said "Awkward."

"Our mother," asked Arthur, placing a hand on Audrina's shoulder, bringing the attention back to him.

Audrina's eyes glistened and she ducked her head. Shakily she pointed behind her and Arthur finally saw the source of her distress.

"Mother," muttered Arthur, swimming over to her coffin and placing his hands there while shutting his eyes in pain.

Mera swam over to press her hands on the glass that encased over Queen Atlanna's floating corpse pressing her forehead onto it.

Mournfully, Mera said "I've failed you, My Queen." She then looked to Audrina. "I am sorry, my Princess. I've come too late."

"No, Mera," argued Audrina. "You did exactly what my mother old you. You did not fail us."

"Whoever did this will pay," vowed Arthur.

Swimming up to Arthur and placing a delicate hand on his arm, Audrina said "That is easier said than done, Arthur."

Brow furrowed slightly at her hopeless tone of voice, Arthur asked "Why? What do you mean?"

The answer came walking in through the door.

"Welcome, Bastard," taunted Orm, wearing full royal garb in Atlantean armor, Black Manta shadowing him. Orm was holding the Trident in one hand and his helmet in the other. He then placed the helmet over his head with part of it covering his eyes and nose. "Is Atlantis everything you dreamed of, Brother? Or in your dream, were you on the throne?"

Fists clenched, lunging angrily at Orm, Mera exclaimed "You killed her!"

Arthur and Audrina held her back before she could do anything.

"I did," declared Orm, smirking proudly, not denying it. "I ran the sword through her myself as she and my twin mewled for peace. You can count yourself fortunate, Bastard. At least our mother won't be the impediment to your life that she was to mine."

With every word spoken the rage was building to the boiling point inside of Arthur, but he restrained himself aware there was a higher purpose her. That is until it came to what Orm dared to speak next.

Glancing momentarily towards Audrina, quite courteously, Orm said "You actually came at a fortuitous time, Bastard. Not only does it save me the trouble of hunting you down myself, but you've come just before a marvelous occasion for our family."

"What are you talking about," demanded Arthur.

Feigning surprise, sarcastically, Orm said "Oh my, didn't Audrina tell you? Our dear little sister is getting married today."

Arthur, Mera, Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Cyborg all turned to look at Audrina who hung her head dejectedly subdued. Cyborg in particular looked at her with wide saddened eyes, but Audrina absolutely refused to meet his eyes. She didn't think she could bear the longing and pity she would most likely find there.

"Yes. You see our father, well mine and Audrina's, arranged a match for our sister between my trusted right hand Black Manta before his death," said Orm, extremely satisfied as he gestured at Black Manta. "Mother had been postponing it for as long as possible, since she's dead there's nothing to stop it now. A suitable send off before all of Atlantis is launched into war with the surface world to destroy them forever."

A surge of brotherly protectiveness instinctively overcame Arthur as he reached his breaking point.

"I'll tear you apart," he shouted, charging Orm.

Arthur never got the chance to land a hit for Orm was prepared to deflect after his strategically set provocations and shot at him. The power of the Trident sent Arthur into the wall. Mera tried to defend, but Orm swiped at her with the Trident and that put her out of commission too.

"Attack," shouted Wonder Woman, drawing her sword.

Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and Green Lantern went to attack Orm, but were dealt the same blow as he did to Arthur. They were knocked unconscious instantly as they screamed the surge of power overwhelming their bodies. As they hit the floor they were immediately encased in impenetrable cocoons. Orm turned to inflict further harm to Arthur's prone form as he was wrapped in the shell and that's when Audrina snapped. She couldn't take standing on the sidelines anymore.

"No," screamed Audrina, pushing Orm's arm away from Arthur and trying to take the Trident out of his possession.

Orm wasn't having it, delivering a fierce backhand that sent her reeling aside, he yelled "Silence!"

Black Manta deftly caught Audrina as she was spinning in the water and held her firmly so she was left unable to retaliate or get away.

Boy scout that he is Superman didn't take too kindly to the rough treatment of his friends.

"Stop," said Superman, grabbing the Trident only to have huge electrical shockwaves ripple violently through his body.

"Feel my power, surface dweller," said Orm, increasing the level of the Trident magic. Superman was sent flying and slammed into a wall. Just like all the others he was out of commission. Orm went over to Superman and kicked him onto his back. "Only royalty can wield the magic of the trident."

Black Manta approached with his hand holding Audrina's arm in a bruising grip.

"Offer them to the horrors of the dark trench," commanded Orm, "and afterwards return swiftly to the palace. We still have a wedding to conduct on this most joyous day."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Oh boy. Talk about those such terrible family reunions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 10**

Orm had Audrina on lockdown in her quarters not letting her leave for anything. Guards were stationed outside the doors to her rooms and the balcony as an extra precaution to make absolutely sure she wouldn't try to make a break for it.

Servants were prepping Audrina for her wedding ceremony. Doing her hair, jewelry, and all the other stuff that came with the expertise of making a bride ready for her wedding day. When the servants were finished with their work Audrina was rushed to the ceremonial chamber for the handfasting surrounded by four guards.

In the chamber where the hand fasting was to be held barely anyone was present. This was meant to be a private and fast affair given the circumstances encircling the kingdom. The priest summoned to conduct the handfasting ceremony stood at the center of the altar.

Orm stood on one end of the altar close to the priest while Black Manta was on the side of the alter opposite them. Both men were in full armor though each had their respective helmets off of their heads. Orm and Black Manta wore such sly and smug smirks on their faces that Audrina just wanted to punch them off right then and there, but she knew it would be pointless. Much to Audrina's despair she no longer had the protection granted to her from her mother or even from Arthur to save her now. All Audrina would get if she fought them on this matter would be an unlimited number of punishments that she in no right manner could name all at once.

The moment Audrina reached the altar on top of the platform the priest conducted the handfasting right away. Audrina and Black Manta were instructed to clasp wrists together and the priest wrapped a ribbon around their hands twice signifying the binding of their union. Together they spoke the vows so many other Atlantean's had voiced before at their own weddings, but where as theirs were filled with love and devotion these were filled with hate, spite, and disdain on Audrina's end.

"Earth, Stone, Ice, Water, Fire, Air. I am hers and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days."

"Earth, stone, Ice, Water, Fire, Air. I am his and he is mine, from this day until the end of my days."

Every word spoken was agonizingly painful to Audrina, but she had no choice. Like it or not she was now married to Black Manta until death parted them forever. As Black Manta kissed her, a triumphant gleam to his eyes, she hoped that time would come soon.

Orm had mobilized the entire Atlantean army for an all out assault on the surface world. So after the wedding ceremony he and Black Manta went to where his forces were gathered once Audrina had been sent off to be guarded back at her quarters. There she would remain until this was well over and done with. When Orm made his appearance they all stood at attention waiting to hear what he had to say to them before deployment.

"This is war! We will cleanse the surface! Soon they will know that our time has come," proclaimed Orm. Turning away to face forward opposite of the invasion force Orm's eyes glowed blue as the power of the Trident ran through him. "I will bring our world rushing down upon theirs!"

Orm stabbed the Trident into the ocean floor. The instant he did a giant whirlpool formed in the open water. The current was so strong that anything that wasn't anchored down was sucked in including schools of fish swimming in the vicinity nearby.

Rising from his kneeling position Orm pointed the Trident at the center of the vortex, releasing an enormous surge of energy. When the two clashed the whirlpool was transformed into a massive tidal wave. One that could easily annihilate whole cities killing thousands in the aftermath of the disaster.

Orm never did things by half's and this was no exception.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I just realized how close to the end we're getting to. :O**

 **So what do you guys think? Is Audrina going to stay in Atlantis for the battle or is she going to sneak up to the surface?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 11**

Up above on the surface the early warning system on the Justice League's main console monitors was blaring an alarm like crazy pinpointing the location of the occurrence on screen. With the other Leaguers assumed to be out on a mission in the deep ocean it was left to Shazam, Flash, and Batman to handle matters on land.

"Uh, Batman, still nothing from Cyborg. But you should see this," notified Flash, uneasily.

"What's wrong? What's going on," asked Shazam.

Getting up from his chair and approaching the computer Flash was sitting at, Batman said "I know. Get it on screen."

"The mother of all tidal waves is heading for the Eastern Seaboard," said Flash, narrowing down the area where the tidal wave was on the map.

"Is that Metropolis," said Shazam, recognizing one of the first cities the tidal wave was going to collide with when it hit landfall.

Eyes narrowed, Batman ordered "Secondary confirmation."

Flash brought on the screen a blown up viewpoint revealing a live video feed of the tidal wave.

Eyes wide, Shazam said "Holy freaking moley!"

"ETA to impact," said Batman.

"Twenty minutes," reported Flash, gravely.

"How are the three of us gonna evacuate entire cities," exclaimed Shazam, clutching his head.

Impossible. There was no way.

"We can't," said Batman, grim. "People are going to die."

Down below at a crevice deep in the ocean floor things didn't look much better for the other members of the Justice League. There the sea monster known as the Dark Trench was preparing to feast on living flesh.

Arthur was the first to awaken from the confines of his cocoon. Opening his eyes he was met with the face of Dark Trench hovering above them. He tried to move his arms, but found they were somehow locked in place. Arthur couldn't see a solution out of this.

Then the words Orm had told him in spite came rushing back.

" _Only royalty can wield the magic of the Trident."_

Ah, but that's where Orm's words would come back to bite him. You see Orm may call Arthur a bastard, an illegitimate child, not worthy of being Atlantean. Orm's oversight to all this is that Arthur still had royal blood in his veins no matter what anyone said about it. Which meant that he could access the power of the Trident.

Shutting his eye in concentration Arthur reached out for the Trident with his mind calling upon its magical properties.

Teeth gritted, Arthur grunted "Come on."

It was working. Arthur's body glowed blue as the Trident granted him a portion of its magic. The surge of energy cracked through the cocoon until it exploded freeing him.

And just in the nick of time.

Appraising the situation he saw the Dark Trench was gathering the scattered cocoons in its tentacles wrapping and bringing them close to its mouth. Arthur tried to stop it using his ability to speak to sea creatures, but this did nothing to divert it.

In desperation Arthur searched for anything he could use as a weapon to stop it. Instead he found a lone cocoon lying not too far off. Inside was the comatose form of Superman. Swimming over to him Arthur punched a hole through the material of Superman's prison, pulling the guy out and waking him up in the process.

The moment Superman got his bearings he sprang into action. Using his heat vision Superman sliced the tentacles the creature was using to hold his comrades. It shrieked as its limbs were cut off.

"I'll take it from here, Arthur," said Superman, charging the Dark Trench head on.

While the agitated Dark Trench was now occupied with Superman, Arthur took the distraction to move the others out of danger. Arthur used his newly gained abilities from the Trident to summon a humpback whale and he got it to carry the cocoon pods out of there by transporting them on its head.

Superman sucker punched Dark Trench in the chin and the sea monster was out of commission. Just for good measure Superman slammed its head into a rock wall and the impact left it temporarily stunned. Superman then pushed a section of the underwater ridge onto it. Its shriek was the last thing heard as it was buried under thousands of pounds of rubble.

Superman then dashed to join the others.

As soon as they were safe Arthur broke everyone else out of their cocoons.

Mera opened her eyes blearily to see the smiling face of Arthur above her.

"Arthur, you're alive," she said, relieved.

"We both are," he said, helping her sit up. "Oh, and, uh, funny story, I talk to fish now and they actually listen. So I'm gonna stop my evil half-brother from destroying the surface world. Do you, um, do you wanna come?"

"It would be my honor," said Mera, smiling, bowing her head.

Superman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman were helping Cyborg out of his cocoon.

"I'm still foggy on how you escaped," said Green Lantern to Arthur, giving Cyborg a hand.

Arthur explained "Orm said only royalty could control the magic of the Trident. Guess I qualify."

Awake Cyborg's systems immediately tried to reconnect contact with the League on the surface.

"Batman, this is Cyborg, do you read me," said Cyborg. He made contact and Batman proceeded to tell Cyborg of what they had missed while unconscious.

Groaning in discomfort Superman pressed a hand to the wound Orm had created when he stabbed him with the Trident.

"Are you okay," asked Wonder Woman, concerned.

Furiously, Superman said "Fine, but I'm going to shove that magic shrimp fork down Orm's throat."

"We need to get up top. The tidal wave is about to hit Metropolis," stated Cyborg.

Nodding, Arthur said "Right, but there's something we have to do first."

Brow raised, Green Lantern said "And that would be…?"

"I have to find my sister," said Arthur, determinedly.

 **Authors Note:**

 **All right. Time to rescue Audrina and get some serious payback!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 12**

Audrina had been confined to quarters the moment the wedding had concluded. So she wasn't there for the actual send off for when the army left for the surface world. Guards were stationed at every exit diminishing any possible chance of escape from this hellhole. They were outside the doors to her chambers, the balcony, and all the windows.

Orm was taking every precaution to make sure his sister stayed where she was under heavy restrictions. The consequences of what would probably happen should she even make the smallest attempt were left unsaid. Audrina could imagine the horrors Orm would have in store for her without their mother here to restrain him anymore and Black Manta's she didn't want to even consider it. What went on in his mind regarding her is not a good thing. From one of the windows mentioned she watched as the army led by the Ocean Master, Orm, departed from Atlantis with the people cheering their imminent victory as they departed. It was here Audrina truly despaired.

The army gone to wreak havoc in the surface the people of Atlantis went about their daily lives patiently awaiting news of their triumphant return.

Audrina felt as if all hope was lost until an unexpected party decided to announce its presence.

Suddenly Audrina could hear the noise of fighting from outside her rooms. There were shouts and bangs that she couldn't place. It only lasted a few seconds and then it was gone. Audrina's nerves jumped everywhere thinking it was part of some twisted plan of Orm's. Instead she received a surprise when the front and balcony doors swung open to reveal their identities.

Arthur, Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, and Mera swam inside none the worse for wear and very much alive.

Audrina stood there shell shocked. The last time she saw them they were being taken to get devoured by a sea monster.

"You're alive," she breathed, eyes wide. "But how?"

Smiling Arthur swam over to hug her, saying "Orm can't get rid of me that easily. That insult he told me about the Trident's magic turned out to be his downfall. He may call me a bastard, but I still have royal blood in my veins letting me access its power even from a distance. With it I freed us from those prisons."

"Yeah and not too soon either," said Green Lantern.

"If you're looking for Orm you won't find him in Atlantis. He's left for the surface world and he's taken the entire Atlantean military with him in an all out assault," informed Audrina.

Superman said "We know."

"Then why are you just standing here? Stopping Orm is more important than helping me," argued Audrina.

"We're on our way to do so now. We just had to pick something up first," said Cyborg, moving to stand beside Arthur.

"Me," asked Audrina, pointing in confused disbelief at herself.

Nodding, Cyborg said "Yes, we have a plan and your role is crucial where it comes to the part you have to play in all this."

Composing herself with an unyielding fortified determination crossing her face, Audrina said "What do I need to do?"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy Anniversary you guys!**

 **Hmmm…I wonder what they're going to have Audrina do.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 13**

On the surface at the city of Metropolis, Orm had unleashed the full force of Atlantis's military might. The surface dwellers were valiantly putting up a courageous resistance, but even with their weaponry they were proving to be no match against the Atlantean armada. They were quickly becoming overwhelmed.

Batman, Flash, and Shazam were doing their best to aid the troops, but even their efforts weren't doing that much to assist. They were vastly outnumbered in desperate need for reinforcements.

Well back up as arrived.

From the depths of the ocean appeared Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Arthur, Audrina, and Mera. The Atlantean's ridden a wave into shore for transportation while the other four took to the air. The group could see the black smoke rising into the sky from the city and they knew their comrades were in dire straights. They hit land and found it to be a warzone.

The absent members of the Justice League immediately got to work ridding their home of unwanted guests.

Ambushing a group of Atlantean soldiers from behind Cyborg used sound waves from his sonic cannon to immobilize them.

Mera summoned ice daggers to her hands slitting the throats of enemy's that targeted her. Plus her agility skills really made her difficult to catch.

Superman and Wonder Woman formed a tag team. They stopped a squad of Atlantean's chasing after some construction workers. One of them was defending a friend that had fallen while he was running away. This man refused to leave his coworker behind at the mercy of these bloodthirsty invaders. The construction worker had taken care of one adversary, but that pissed off the others. Superman saved two of them as they were about to be struck down in retaliation. This left the two stunned men watching them go with wide-eyed stares.

Wonder Woman got the same reaction when she rescue Lois Lane and Jimmy from being executed while they were covering the action. They'd gotten boxed into the center of a crossfire when Wonder Woman showed up landing directly on an oblivious soldier.

The rest stopped in their tracks at the sight of Wonder Woman.

"Your skills do you honor, Atlanteans, but you face an amazon," proclaimed Wonder Woman.

That mattered not to the Atlanteans. They charged head on towards her. Wonder Woman lassoed one and sent him careening into his comrades knocking them off their feet. The others were quickly taken out of the picture not standing a chance against Wonder Woman.

Watching how easily she handled them, Lois Lane said "I would not want to be on her bad side."

Jimmy simply snapped a picture with his camera for the Metropolis Daily Planet.

The tables were slowly starting to turn in their favor.

Green Lantern created a giant robot with his ring sucking soldiers up with a vacuum arm he'd formed. It deposited each one out the back tossing them into the air.

Arthur and Audrina were fighting side by side. Arthur was resorting to hand to hand combat while Audrina was summoning water to her from the ocean to use as her own weapon. It all seemed to be going well…until he showed up.

Out of nowhere Black Manta appeared going straight for Arthur.

Seeing him coming, Audrina warned "Arthur, look out!"

Too late.

Arthur turned at the exact same time Black Manta aimed a bone crunching punch to his face that sent him slamming into the cement. Audrina immediately hastened to his side helping a groaning Arthur to his feet.

Glaring hatefully at Arthur, Black Manta said "Half-breed trash. I won't let you ruin my plans."

There was a whirring noise as Black Manta charged up the lasers in his mask. A powerful beam shot out. Arthur shoved Audrina out of the way so he took the brunt of it. He crashed into a building with a grunt leaving an indent the size of his body behind.

Releasing a battle cry Audrina ran out Black Manta, but she wasn't much of a fighter when it came to direct combat so she was easily subdued. Black Manta viciously backhanded her sending Audrina skidding on her side on the gravel.

"I'll deal with you in a moment," hissed Black Manta.

Enraged by Black Manta's treatment of Audrina, Arthur growled "You're gonna pay for that."

Arthur and Black Manta then resumed their fight moving ever close to the waters edge. Black Manta should've paid more attention.

Instead Black Manta's overconfidence would be the end of him. Having Arthur at his mercy gave Black Manta a false sense of security leading to a brief moment of misplaced bravado.

Black Manta bragged "All this was my doing. With Orm's mommy issues and sense of entitlement, coaxing him into war was child's play. Frankly, he irks the shit out of me. Once we've sunk the surface world and Audrina conceives and gives birth to an heir I'll slit their throats and claim the treasures of Atlantis-."

From the water appeared a megalodon. The massive shark snatched Black Manta from the shore faster than he could react. You see while Black Manta had been distracted Arthur had used his telekinetic abilities to call forth the shark. Black Manta screamed as the sharks massive jaws engulfed his frame pulling him under. Black Manta was consumed by the megalodon hunger and was no more in an instant like the snap of a finger.

"Outrageous," said Arthur, grinning.

Audrina clapped her hands to her mouth with tears glistening in the eyes. She had just become a widow and quite truthfully she couldn't be happier.

 **Authors Note:**

 **None of you are going to believe what happened to me recently. I was on the way to get my nails done for a potential job interview when suddenly another car slams into my from behind. An idiot driver wasn't paying attention so I and the car in front of me got hit pretty hard. I'm fine, got lucky, not a scratch on me, but it could've been a lot more serious. Right now the side of my head hurt and my left side is really starting to feel the pain. Nothings broken just sore and bruised.**

 **Bad news is my car got totaled. I really liked this car to I've had it for three years. Good news is I'm going to be able to buy a new one, unfortunately, it'll be a while before I can.**

 **Today was looking so bright and then this crap happened.**

 **For those of you who drive here, take my advice. EYES ON THE ROAD! I came out alive this time around. The same thing might not happen for any of you if you get into an accident. It's harsh, but the truth.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 14**

The Justice League is getting their asses handed to them in a thrashing. Orm had the upper hand with the Trident's power at his every command and disposal. What they needed was a miracle to get out of this one.

Orm was surrounded with a guard of his soldiers. Suddenly a geyser of water appeared revealing a furious Mera at its center.

"Stop this madness, Orm," said Mera.

"King Orm, traitor," said Orm, scornfully.

"This is genocide. Billions will die. For what? So that Atlantis can feel safe again," spat Mera.

Tone of voice resembling that as if he was speaking to a troublesome child, Orm said "Victory is the only way to ensure our safety."

Mera disagreed. Grunting she sent a heavy stream of water directly at Orm with the soldiers that surrounded him scattering. Orm easily cut it apart with the Trident sending a powerful wave of energy that slammed her bodily into the pavement.

Pointing at the incapacitated Mera, Orm ordered "Seize her! Make her watch my triumph.

Mera groaned as she was roughly made to stand on her feet by the Atlanteans.

"Hey, fish-head!"

Shazam landed on the street. Orm turned to meet him. Shazam shot a bolt of lightning out of his palm one that Orm easily absorbed. It had no affect on him.

"It seems we both call down the lightning. Let us see whose magic is stronger," goaded Orm.

Using the Trident Orm summed a massive bolt of lightning making it land directly on Shazam. Shazam screamed when it hit and then as the dust cleared his secret identity became revealed. Shazam is actually a young boy barely a teenager in age. The kid collapsed onto the ground spent.

Lifting the boy up by the nape of his neck, Orm laughed "These are your guardians? Children? This will be easier than I ever dreamed.

Orm was then attacked with sound waves from Cyborg's cannon as he swept in to rescue Shazam/Billy.

Orm quickly recovered and swiped the Trident at this interloper. Cyborg was knocked down at the impact and then was stabbed with the Trident piercing his central processor. He became nearly pushed him to be offline, but then Wonder Woman intervened. She lassoed the Trident pulling it free of Orm's grip.

Unfortunately Wonder Woman was unable to actually do anything with it. For the moment she touched it with her hand the Trident resisted her sending a huge shock through her body.

"I admire your determination, but the Trident is mine to command, wench," said Orm, calling the Trident back to him.

Wonder Woman's boots skidded on the street as she was dragged towards Orm, because of her refusal to release. As soon as the Trident was returned he amped up the voltage level. But Wonder Woman refused to give up.

Wonder Woman punched Orm directly in the face. She ended up forcibly body slammed into the side of an armored truck.

That's where Flash entered the fray. Flash attacked Orm at every angle. To stop him Orm held out his arm when he sensed the speedster coming in from behind and the Trident impacting his torso sent Flash flying.

Then it was Green Lantern and Superman's turn. Green Lantern created a jet with his ring, but Orm easily demolished it. Green Lantern got a bolt of lightning in the chest for his troubles and the force of it sent him crashing into a building. Superman used his laser vision, but Orm absorbed it and sent it straight back. Superman became harder to take down. But the man of steel may be impervious to a lot of things magic isn't one of them. Superman screamed in agonizing pain as Orm stabbed him in the chest sending an enormous power surge through him.

Batman had been keeping to the shadows until now, but no longer.

Batman went for Green Lantern and seeing that the man was only battered and bruised pushed for data.

"Lantern, I need information," said Batman, gruffly. "We're not going to win by hitting him as hard as we can."

Irritated, Green Lantern said "Bro, do not turn this into a learning moment."

"Anything," pressed Batman.

"Um…," mused Green Lantern, thoughtfully, "he killed his own mother and abused his and Arthur's little sister. Does that help?"

Oh it does a hell of a lot more than that.

Batman quickly located Cyborg where Orm had left him dying in the street.

"Cyborg," said Batman, softly.

It didn't look good Cyborg's chest had a huge hole in the center with sparks igniting from within as he lay there unconscious. Cyborg was losing power fast with his body beeping erratically.

" _ **Error. Error. Insufficient energy…"**_

Cyborg's body powered down completely.

Batman knelt beside Cyborg getting an idea. He took a taser out of his belt using it to sent a shock through Cyborg's system similar to what doctors and EMT's would do on people in attempts to revive them.

"Come on, Victor," muttered Batman.

It took a couple of times, but it worked.

Cyborg's mechanical body rebooted the mainframe pulling him back from the brink of death.

Cyborg opened him eyes. Groaning he staggered to his feet.

"I'm here," confirmed Cyborg.

"Lantern said Orm confessed to killing his mother and hurting his sister," said Batman.

Still catching his breath, Cyborg said "Yeah, to us. He lied to his people."

"But you saw it and you know what that means," said Batman.

Cyborg smirked knowing exactly what Batman meant. Every occurrence that happened before his eyes was recorded and the stuff that went on while he and those of the team when they were down in Atlantis is no exception.

"All we need to do now is get the entire Atlantean invasion force to see it. Only problem is their army is now widespread all over the city. It'll take too long to get them all in one place," said Batman.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Cyborg, his human eye lighting up in inspiration. "I may have a solution."

"What do you got," said Batman, open to suggestions.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Any guesses on what they're plan is? ;)**

 **Orm is about to go down. Ha!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 15**

Somewhere in the chaos along the way Arthur had lost sight of Audrina. One minute his sister was there and the next she'd vanished. As much as he wanted Arthur couldn't look for her now. He had a far bigger fish to fry. So Arthur stiffened his spine, drew back his shoulders, aiming for a bravado he didn't feel.

"Face me, Orm," yelled Arthur, charging Orm as he was attacking the Justice League.

Orm sneered releasing his pervious target to center his attention homing his eyes on the bane of his existence.

Arthur sucker punched Orm in the abdomen. Blood sprayed from Orm's mouth the breath knocked out of him. Arthur then fisted his hand and punched Orm on the back.

In retaliation Orm tripped Arthur with the Trident sending him spinning in the air. Arthur slammed into the street nearly dislocating his shoulder blade. Arthur rose to his feet attacking Orm with a mighty battle cry.

The two brothers were relentless in their battle for supremacy against each other neither pulling their punches. Both of them were well aware that only one of them is getting out of this alive. Each was determined it would be the other.

But Orm did have one clear advantage to play. Orm was a trained Atlantean warrior while Arthur was just a drunkard with no training only street experience. He sliced through the spear Arthur had picked up to fight him. The Tridents power sent Arthur flat on his back into a crater created by the impact. Arthur was slow to get up and then Orm struck.

Orm stabbed the fork of the Trident into Arthur's chest. Arthur no longer had the strength to fight back. He was exhausted. Blood poured from Arthur's chest as Orm hefted him high above into the air drenching the gold. Orm pulled it free and Arthur dropped to the earth clutching his chest.

"Farwell, Bastard," said Orm, blatantly cruel, moving into a stance to sever Arthur's neck from his body in a proper beheading.

Before Orm could succeed an angel of mercy interceded on not just Arthur's behalf, but everyone's.

 _._

 _Into the sea_

 _Hold you close to me_

 _Slide 'neath the waves_

 _Down into the caves_

 _Kiss me, my love_

 _Come rest in my arms_

 _Dream your dreams with me_

 _Slide beneath the sea_

 _Come to me, my love_

 _Forget the land above._

 _._

Audrina's voice could be heard all throughout Metropolis far and wide. All Atlantean's within the perimeters of the city were immediately pulled under the songs spell. They stopped what they were doing falling into a trancelike state. Each and everyone one of them, men and women alike, obeyed the order they sensed underlying in the song. The entire invasion force began to march back the way they came towards the shoreline, abandoning their pursuit of eradicating the surface dwellers one by one.

As the song reached its second course the Atlantean's were walking passed the brothers in a neat procession.

"Audrina," snarled Orm, jaw tightening, vein popping in his temple, having recognized the siren song. He then chased after the soldiers trying to get them to do what he wanted. "Halt! I order you to stop! Manta! Black Manta, where are you?"

"Audrina," whispered Arthur, eyes wide in awe as he listened to her sing. He'd never heard such beautiful singing in all his life it was mesmerizing.

Others amongst the surface dwellers concurred with Arthur's line of thinking. Temporarily forgetting the sea dwellers that were out to hurt them many humans were sticking their heads out of windows and coming out into the streets to listen to it. Strange enough the humans, Orm, Mera, and Arthur were the only ones unaffected by it. Orm was immune to the song because he was currently holding the Trident and that granted him protection from it. Now Arthur, Mera, and the humans were a different story.

Audrina could answer that.

You see Batman and Cyborg had managed to locate Audrina and convey their plan to her and the part she had to play in it before Arthur had reached Orm. The second the two of them were finished Audrina agreed instantly knowing this was the best way to end this bloodbath before it got any worse. Plus no one had any better ideas to bring to the table. Batman brought up a concern that the song would not only affect Atlantean's, but humans as well. He inquired as to well the magic in the song could be put into a focal point on certain individuals. Audrina informed them that she is capable of such a feat, but felt obligated to warn them that it's, also, holds a tremendous risk to her own. It would put a big strain on both her voice along with her magic and could prove dangerous. Cyborg reminded Audrina that she didn't have to do this that they could find another way, but she realistically said that there wasn't time they had to do this now for any hope of peace. For the sake of her people she committed herself to the cause and Audrina would do anything to safeguard them all as a leader would do.

That Audrina learned from her mother, the late Queen Atlanna.

With the plan set, in order for them all to learn the truth, Audrina was going to lure the Atlantean's to the water where Cyborg would show the memory he had stored in his memory banks that pertained to Orm's confession to killing Queen Atlanna. And the part where he physically abused her would be put in as an added bonus. Audrina is a favorite of the citizens of Atlantis and that wouldn't win him any sympathy points.

But, just to be on the safe side, Batman got ahold of Flash and he had the speedster hand out mechanical earplugs that would block out the basis of the siren melody. This included Superman going to the human military and persuading them to stand down, that they got it from here. He almost didn't convince them, but he had his ways. Cyborg adjusted his systems to amplify the range Audrina's voice could go and they were set to begin.

The remaining Leaguer's were monitoring the Atlantean's as they traveled back to the ocean making absolutely sure no one interfered. If even the smallest detail went amiss then they were toast. Orm tried everything he could think of, but nothing worked. To Orm's dismay and infinite frustration his soldiers continued in their march unwavering. Honestly Orm shouldn't have been so surprised. Audrina's song is unbreakable once it's begun without the counter spell that only she could dish out.

When all of the soldiers were gathered together in one place Audrina replaced her melody with the counter enchantment to wake all who were caught in it up.

 _._

 _Oooh_

 _Oooh_

 _Oooh, stay away from me_

 _Release thee from thy spell_

 _Back to the land above_

 _Spell is all but gone_

 _Now you're free._

 _._

The eye's of the Atlantean's cleared underneath their helms as they were shaken out of their unexpected stupor.

Greatly weakened Audrina swayed and with her legs unable to hold her she lost her footing. Cyborg grasped her in time keeping her steady.

"Are you all right," he asked.

Nodding, immovably unyielding, Audrina said "I'm fine. Finish this."

 **Authors Note:**

 **So here it is we are at the big finish. So from the start of this tale the question has been up there if Arthur would end up being ruler of Atlantis like he does in the movie or if Audrina takes that role instead. What do you guys think now that we've gotten this far?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 16**

Cyborg hastily retrieved the selected memories from his systems and put them on display activating a function that would let all the Atlanteans see the truth.

A gigantic holographic screen came up surrounding Orm replaying just how Cyborg saw it.

" _ **You killed her accused," Mera.**_

" _ **I did," admitted Orm, shamelessly proud. "I ran the sword through her myself as she and my twin mewled for peace. You can count yourself fortunate, Bastard. At least our mother won't be the impediment to your life that she was to mine."**_

The image on the screen then switched to where Orm savagely backhanded Audrina in Queen Atlanna's tomb.

" _ **No," screamed Audrina, pushing Orm's arm away from Arthur and trying to take the Trident out of his possession.**_

 _ **Orm wasn't having it, delivering a fierce backhand that sent him reeling aside, he yelled "Silence!"**_

"What is this," said Orm.

The cycle of footage then repeated itself over and over again. On the third round it fully sunk into the Atlanteans the significance of what they were watching.

"Orm killed our Queen abused our Princess? We are betrayed," shouted a random soldier.

"No, wait. This deception is their surface magic," shouted Orm, attempting to cover up what he'd done.

But Mera wasn't about to let him get off easy.

"Liar! I was there when Orm boasted of the murder of our Queen and hurt the Princess. It was as you see," proclaimed Mera, boldly.

Audrina said "Mera speaks the truth."

Murmurs of uncertainty broke out amongst the Atlanteans now knowing whom to believe. They heard Orm confess to committing high treason before their very eyes yet here he is denying it. On the other hand there's Princess Audrina and Mera informing them the opposite. They knew Mera to be a strong, noble, and honorable warrior while the Princess was kind and honest with only Atlantis's best interests in mind always.

Who was telling the truth and who is lying?

Orm sealed the deal with the words he dared to speak next.

Sensing his victory was lost, Orm defended "I am your King! I did this for you!"

Arthur decided the people of Atlantis had tolerated Orm's foolishness long enough.

Arthur sucker punched Orm in the face breaking off a portion of the mask he was wearing. The Trident slipped from Orm's fingers as he flew backwards into the side of a taxicab. His body left a indent as it slid to the pavement face all bloody.

Author, Audrina, and Mera stood united together to address their people.

"Is this the king you want, Atlanteans? A coward who lies to you. You need a light to guide you in the darkness, people of Atlantis. My people," said Arthur, passionately.

One by one Atlantean soldiers slowly lowered their weapons, spears, swords, and guns alike.

Under her breath, Mera whispered "What are you doing?"

"Becoming a beacon," said Arthur, smiling. He then returned to speaking to the people of Atlantis. "I was born of two worlds! Atlantean by birth, human by instinct! With my help we can join together and bridge those worlds in peace!"

There was silence and as more and more time went by Arthur, Audrina, Mera, and the Justice League became concerned that his speech wouldn't have worked.

But then one of the soldiers took off his helmet. Others followed and bent the knee to Arthur bowing to him in a pledge of loyalty. They all just instantly assumed that he would be their new King in place of the usurper Orm.

They were about to receive a surprise.

"It is my understanding that it was Queen Atlanna's wish that I would succeed her to the throne and become the key for peace that she envisioned for Atlantis. Although it pains me to do so I must go against those wishes. I am not suitable to lead you into the future," said Arthur.

The Atlantean's looked stunned at him including the Justice League.

"Arthur, what are you doing? You are the only one who can rule Atlantis now," objected Audrina.

"No, Sister, I am not," said Arthur, the look in his eyes making Audrina uncomfortable. "There is one other."

"Oh, really? Who," said Audrina, bluntly.

Artha chuckled placing a hand on Audrina's shoulder to look deep into her eyes.

Smiling, he said "You."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ha! Ha! Bet you guys weren't expecting that!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 17**

Say what now?

Blinking consecutively a couple of times, not believing she actually heard right, Audrina said "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," said Arthur, smiling.

"I…," stammered Audrina, speechless, " I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll accept," said Arthur.

"But Arthur this is your birthright. Mother wanted you to succeed her. The very fact that you're half human is the main reason why Mother chose you over Orm. You're exactly what Atlantis needs to lead them into the new era."

"The people love you, Audrina. They trust you," said Arthur. "That's more than I'll ever have with them. Trust me, I'd only make a mess of things if I were King. I'm much better off serving you as a silent protector from the shadows. That's what I'm good at. Besides Atlantis has had only a Queen for a while now. Having another king after so long will probably upend them in some way. This is more preferable for them."

"Arthur," said Audrina, sinking to her knees, heart pounding.

Placing the Trident in Audrina's hands, curling her fingers around it, Arthur said "The throne of Atlantis is yours."

In all her wildest dreams Audrina never once expected to be blessed with this honor. She was only the third born child never once assuming she'd ever be in the running for the throne with two older brothers. Being Queen of the seas was never an ambition for her to take. After all Orm had been the one who carried the ambitions not her.

"Long live the Queen," shouted Arthur, raising his fist above his head.

Arthur's words were taken up in a chant by the entire army of Atlantean soldiers. They raised their weapons high in the air pledging undying loyalty for her until the day she died.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen," they cried jubilantly.

Audrina wanted to shout her triumph and gratitude to the skies at this noble honor. But she could not speak, so overwhelmed was she with emotion, heart bursting with thankfulness.

Audrina rose back to her feet. Her hour is upon her, she was certain of it now. And it seemed to her that as she endured those endless final significant days of waiting that destiny and providence had been unwittingly preparing her all her life for it. Keeping her safe and secure. All the troubles, terrors, and obstacles that had beset her at the hands of Orm, Black Manta, etc.… She had survived them all. What else could this be but fate and destiny?

But all the bliss and elation Audrina was feeling disintegrated when she raised her head meeting Cyborg's eyes. Their gazes met and Audrina's heart fluttered intensely at the look in his eyes. It broke her heart in a way.

Cyborg's expression was full of melancholy and sorrow, but what hit her was the resignation and acceptance she saw there. She knew then that they were of the same mind and heart. That they could never be.

There's always a catch and this one came with a very heavy price that impacted not one but two hearts.

 **Authors Note:**

 **My apologies, a relatively short chapter, but a necessary one.**

 **I bet you guys are thinking it's going to become hopeless for Audrina and Cyborg. Her being Queen and a surface dweller not even of royal lineage. That there's no chance they'll ever be together. A romance doomed to fail before it even has a chance to start.**

 **Boy are you guys gonna be surprised when you read the epilogue.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 18**

And just like that the hostile animosity between the sea and surface dwellers came to an end. Well not instantaneously. After the damage Orm had caused there remained a rift, but it wasn't anything that isn't repairable yet. There was hope.

The leaders of the surface dwellers government were informed that the Atlanteans were tricked unknowingly into war. Now that they knew the truth regarding the circumstances that lead up to the invasion the Atlanteans were making a tactical retreat back into their oceans under the guidance of their new Queen. It took a lot to convince them at the behest of the Justice League, but they were somewhat relieved when they were told of the promise Audrina made. Basically she vowed not to attack their shores again unless there was in fact an underlying threat to her kingdom and peace could be kept. So the surface dwellers went about fixing the damage, healing the injured and returning those separated from loved ones.

Cyborg was one of those undergoing repairs of his own at Star Labs in Metropolis. He'd sustained heavy damage in the battle and needed his systems checked for. Fortunately there wasn't any permanent damage that couldn't be mended. The benefit of being part machine is that damage that upon first glance appeared fatal was now less exaggerated and life threatening depending on the methods a person used.

Cyborgs repairs were being overseen by an acquaintance that worked at Star Labs.

Cyborg was currently lying on an exam table while Dr. Sarah Charles fitted him with a new chest plate since the previous one had been damaged beyond repair. The rest was easily fixable.

When it was done Cyborg sat up feeling mightily refreshed.

"How is that," asked Dr. Sarah Charles.

"Let me check. Run system diagnostic," commanded Cyborg, running an inner analysis.

Automated voice said _"All systems operational."_

"Seems okay," said Cyborg, satisfied.

Stepping closer, putting a gentle hand on Cyborgs chest, Dr. Sarah Charles said "I mean, how does it feel?"

"Uh…," said Cyborg, awkwardly, Dr. Sarah Charles touch and expression on her face showed her intentions to him, "feels good."

Presumptuous Dr. Sarah Charles leaned in to kiss Cyborg and he leaned in to meet her. But as they were about to kiss Audrina's face appeared in his mind. Audrina's lovely eyes, beautiful voice, soft, full mouth, and entirely stubborn chin. He couldn't do it. Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder to stop her advancement.

He said "Sarah, I can't."

Surprised, Dr. Sarah Charles "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Blunt, Cyborg sighed "I'm sorry, but I don't see you in that way. Maybe I did before, but not anymore."

Brow furrowed, Dr. Sarah Charles said "There's someone else, isn't there?"

Nodding, regretful, Cyborg whispered "Yes."

He loved her, but she couldn't love him back is what Cyborg kept to himself.

Shaking her head, Dr. Sarah Charles chuckled "Guess I made myself known a little too late then. So much for the dinner plans I had made up in my head."

"Sorry it couldn't work out," apologized Cyborg.

"It's all right," assured Dr. Sarah Charles. "Can't blame a girl for trying though."

No he certainly couldn't.

Before either of them could say anything else the doors burst open revealing Shazam as he came in.

Grinning toothily, Shazam said "Vic, we got to go!" She skidded to a stop when he saw how close the two of them were. "Whoa, am I interrupting?"

Casting a sidelong glance at Dr. Sarah Charles, Cyborg said "No, you're not. What is it?"

"Haven't you been keeping track of the time? We're gonna be late. The others are already on their way to Atlantis. We have to hurry if we're going to meet them on time," said Shazam.

Shazam was right they were behind schedule. Audrina was about to be crowned Queen of Atlantis and if they didn't hurry it up then they would end up missing it.

"Thanks for the repair job, Doc," said Victor.

"No problem," said Dr. Sarah Charles.

Cyborg and Shazam then left. Shazam couldn't resist having some fun with Cyborg, given his actual age.

"Bet you can't wait to see Audrina," jested Shazam, aware of the attachment Cyborg had on the new Atlantean Queen. "Victor-y! Victor-y!"

"Not cool, man. Not cool," said Cyborg.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I know. Breaks your heart, doesn't it? The way he's pining for Audrina. A woman Cyborg honestly believes he could never possess. Cyborg has lost so much in his life and now a woman he's come to care for is out of reach.**

 **Or so he thinks.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heart of Atlantis Chapter 19**

Deep in the oceans at Atlantis a grand occasion was about to commence.

All of Atlantis was gathered in an arena for the ceremony. Audrina and Arthur stood on a dais in front of the Council holding hands waving to the citizens.

Yes, Audrina should be saddened that Orm was banished from Atlantis in a surface dweller prison, but out of it she got a second brother she knew would never take her for granted or abuse her. Audrina had faced plenty of loss, but her heart was full.

The entire Justice League was given their own private section to watch the coronation happen, unofficially representing the surface world at this sacred gathering and presentation.

Among the Justice League Cyborg, Victor Stone, observed with a heavy heart as Audrina stood at its center addressing her people. To him she looked even more radiant than the first time he saw her.

Most of the Justice League needed little breathing masks so they could be so deep under water. Those that didn't require them were Green Lantern, Superman, and Wonder Woman. Green Lantern is an easy once since his ring protects him, but strangely enough Wonder Woman and Superman were included. Must've been something in their biology different to the others that granted them this ability separate from everyone else. They were pleased to see Arthur had finally found himself lost in contentment somewhere he belonged.

This day wasn't just about Audrina. She'd be announcing to the entire court of Arthur's new role in their society. He'd stand as their ambassador to the world of skies from Atlantis. She'd spoken to him about it earlier and he was all too happy to agree.

"He looks happy," said Superman, observing the ceremony from high in the stands with the Justice League.

Arms crossed, Wonder Woman said "He has found his place."

"Are you free later," enquired Superman, smiling.

Turning towards him, Wonder Woman said "If I can find my glasses."

Last time the two went out on a date Superman had shown her that wearing simple glasses along with regular clothes did wonders to conceal the identity. She had been astonished when it succeeded not even bothering to hide it. It's a private joke between them.

His alter ego being a kid Shazam couldn't get over the obvious fact that they were all standing in a legendary city that until now many people believed to be part of myth and legend.

Not able to contain his excitement any longer, Shazam said "We're standing in the middle of Atlantis! I am totally geeking out!"

Speaking to Flash, Green Lantern said "Man, we have a weird job."

Below Audrina took the knee as one of her mother's advisors, now her own, symbolically tapped the Trident once on both of her shoulders. The Trident was then handed to her along with one of the Council members placing the crown of the Queen on her head. Audrina rose to her feet hefting the Trident high above her head. The crowd went wild cheering mightily and the sea resounding with a thunderous applause.

"Hail to Queen Audrina," said Arthur.

"Hail to the Queen," echoed the citizens of Atlantis.

Audrina basked in their adoration momentarily. The atmosphere became infectious. It spread to Arthur. He acted on it accordingly.

Arthur and Mera kissed. The bond that formed between them has developed into love. The crowd went bonkers at the image beyond delighted. Audrina was pleased for them while at the same time envious. They both would share in love where she could never have one with the individual she chose.

Audrina raised a hand to quiet all of them garnering their attention. She had her own announcement to make.

"This is a day with great cause for celebration, not just for my coronation, but the dawn of a new era for Atlantis. I know that in recent days we have faced hardships that no Atlantean has ever faced before. But we have survived and are stronger for it," shouted Audrina.

The crowd roared in their approval.

"And to prove this I hereby install a new position for Atlantis. For too long we have been cut off from the surface world. Constantly fearing we'll be discovered and hit with an unprovoked attack by the surface dwellers. What my predecessors had in common is one thing and that is the wellbeing of Atlantis. But we can't hold it any longer by concealing ourselves from the world above. So I now decree that my brother Arthur Curry will stand as Atlantis's ambassador to the surface to improve relations so that the two realms can live in harmony and peace," declared Audrina.

The people of Atlantis screamed and cheered. Audrina knew that not all Atlanteans would be all for this idea. If they didn't like it then tough. Atlantis had kept itself cut off from the outside world for too long. It's about time that changed and that time is now.

"Well said," said Wonder Woman, favorably.

Mentioning a subject that had been on his mind for quite some time, Batman said "We need to consider solidifying this team."

Head cocked, Shazam asked "Like weekly meetings?"

"Yay! We're a book club now," drawled Green Lantern, sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Concurring with Batman, seeing the logic behind it, Cyborg said "Batman's right. New threats are springing up daily."

Orm's little scheme is a pure example of that.

"Agreed. Someone should be watching," said Wonder Woman.

The corners of his mouth turning up in an amused smile, Cyborg said "It's funny you say that. I have been working on plans for a watchtower."

"You can count on me," affirmed Flash. "Hal?"

Feigning disinterest, Green Lantern said "Yeah, all right. I don't want to miss whatever weird crapola happens next."

"We should invite Arthur," added Superman.

They all looked forward taking note of an additional presence. Arthur and Audrina had approached undetected, he'd caught everything they'd been saying.

"I'm in," said Arthur, not hesitating for a second.

"He needs a code name," said Cyborg.

"Yeah? Well online they're calling him 'Aquaman'," said Shazam.

Shazam had seen articles online that had popped up about him. Considering the where they were now the name seemed fitting for the newest superhero.

Frowning, Arthur said "I hate that." To him it sounded corny.

"Aquaman it is," said Green Lantern.

"You won't be too busy," inquired Wonder Woman, including Arthur's new duties. "I have seen the pressures of the crown. Your sister will need you."

"We'll make it work. I need to keep a foothold in both worlds. Besides it'll help repair and improve relations if he's seen helping out more often," said Audrina.

"What about you," said Cyborg.

Softening inside and out, Audrina said "I'll be okay. Atlantis needs me now. Orm may have nearly brought us to ruin, but we shall rise above his mistakes and become stronger."

"Well said," praised Wonder Woman. "You are a gifted leader indeed."

"I hope to be," said Audrina, blushing a bit at the compliment.

Mera swam up to them having just been informed of an enemy heading in their direction.

"My Liege, trenchers have been spotted at the edge of the city," reported Mera.

Remnants of Orm's own forces no doubt. This would have to be handled swiftly.

Squeezing Audrina's shoulder, Arthur said "Leave it to me. I've been itching all day for some action."

"Don't get cocky. Your head's already full of hot air. Don't need it to get any bigger," goaded Audrina.

Arms crossed, stoically, Arthur said "Is this how it's going to be from now on. Us jabbing back and forth at each other?"

"Probably," said Audrina, shrugging.

Grinning in nostalgia, Arthur said "I wouldn't have it any other way." He then directed his next words to the Justice League before swimming off with Mera to face the threat. "Hey, let me know when the next meeting is! I got to do some 'King of the Sea' stuff."

"Perhaps you should stay behind me," said Mera.

"Or perhaps you should stay behind me," countered Arthur, using telepathy to summon various sea creatures to him in order to face the trenchers head on.

Back in the arena the Justice League were about to depart.

Seeing them off, Audrina said "Atlantis appreciates what you have done for us. We shall forever be grateful."

"As are we to you," said Superman. "Without your help countless lives would've been lost."

Audrina nodded acknowledging that.

Cyborg couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to her.

"Audrina," he said.

Turning to him, Audrina said "Yes?"

Oh man. Why did Cyborg feel hot all of a sudden?

"I-," said Cyborg, struggling to find the right words.

Filled with sympathy and compassion, placing the tips of her fingers over Cyborg's lips over the mask, Audrina said "I know…it's just how it is."

The two of them just stared at each other.

Clearing his throat, apologetic, Superman said "We have to go."

"Right," said Cyborg.

He and the Justice League began to leave, but then he stopped.

Revolving around so he was facing Audrina again, Cyborg said "Hey, Audrina."

"Yes," said Audrina, curious.

Smirking, Cyborg said "My name is Victor Stone."

Audrina's eyes widened and then she smiled warmly getting the gist of what he was doing.

"It's nice to meet you, Victor," said Audrina, beaming.

"Hey, Victor, quite flirting. Let's go," said Green Lantern.. He got a flick in the forehead from Flash for that.

All of them laughed and this time the Justice League really did leave.

Audrina watched Cyborg leave longingly wondering if she would ever see him again.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hang tight for the epilogue. You guys are totally gonna enjoy what you find there.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heart of Atlantis Epilogue**

The days passed in quick procession. Before Audrina knew a whole week had gone by since the end to the brief war and her coronation as Queen of Atlantis. All those times she stuck close to her mother during royal assembly's, meetings, and audiences really paid off. She handled everything expertly in a way that she knew would make her parents proud.

But every kingdom came with looming stress labored onto its rulers. Queen Atlanna had made it look so easy. The effortless countenance she'd maintained for so long showed how well Queen Atlanna worked around all of that in ways that would benefit both her and the people of Atlantis. Audrina strived to do the same, but it was difficult.

Today was no different. She'd just finished receiving about two hundred of her people in the throne room. They came to her to voice complaints, issues, and quarrels that they looked to her in order to sort out for them where they cannot. By the end of it she had a raging headache, the first of many.

As usual Audrina found solace for privacy, peace and quiet at her favorite coral reef. Audrina made it clear to all that she is not to be disturbed here under any circumstances. This is her place and it shall remain so.

Sitting among the lush coral reef brimming with life all around her Audrina felt refreshing amount of tranquility and serenity.

Feeling strangely at peace for the first time in a long while Audrina sat there singing, her voice serenading those within hearing range in the ocean. As a result many sea creatures of all kinds surrounded her just listening. It's like they were drawn to her. Unbeknownst to Audrina her beautiful singing had called someone else in.

Light applause caused Audrina to freeze slowly turning to identify the source as the sea creatures that had swam close enough to listen lingered hoping for more.

Cyborg stood not ten feet away gently clapping his hands smiling at her. Like the last time he was wearing a mask over his face so he could breath.

"Victor," gasped Audrina, caught off guard, swimming over to him. "What are you doing here?"

Shrugging, Cyborg said "I was in the neighborhood. I'd know your voice from anywhere. I'll never forget it."

Audrina's heart unintentionally speed up in her chest, a pine hue to her cheeks.

Laced with warmth, Cyborg said "Listening to you sing brings me joy. You have a rare gift, Audrina. Your voice can soothe even the most haunted soul."

That did it for Audrina.

Swallowing, solemnly quiet, Audrina whispered "No, I mean, why have you come back to Atlantis?"

Eyes hardening, locked onto her intently, passive, Cyborg said "You know why."

"You shouldn't have come," said Audrina, unsettled, curling her fingers into a fist. "I told you, we could never be no matter how much we desire it to become reality."

That's not good enough for Cyborg. He came here with a purpose. He intended to follow through with it.

The sea animals parted for Audrina to get through. She didn't get far.

 _._

 _You know I want you_

 _It's not a secret I try to hide_

 _._

Audrina stopped at hearing Cyborg sing from behind her.

 _.  
_

 _I know you want me_

 _So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

 _You claim it's not in the cards  
_

 _Fate is pulling you miles away  
_

 _And out of reach from me  
_

 _But you're here in my heart  
_

 _So who can stop me if I decide  
_

 _That you're my destiny?_

 _._

Audrina closed her eyes, a tight knot in her chest. What Cyborg said did hit hard for it all rang with agonizing truth.

.

 _What if we rewrite the stars?  
_

 _Say you were made to be mine  
_

 _Nothing could keep us apart  
_

 _You'd be the one I was meant to find  
_

 _It's up to you, and it's up to me  
_

 _No one can say what we get to be  
_

 _So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
_

 _Maybe the world could be ours  
_

 _Tonight?_

 _._

Cyborg didn't know how, but, suddenly Audrina disappeared. The gathered sea creatures swam around him in a loose circle as he looked for her. In the end he found her sitting on the back of an orca whale her back against the dorsal fin. She then got off its back twirling, dancing, and flying through the water schools of small fish mobbing around her creating an aura of enticing secrecy and mystery.

 _._

 _You think it's easy  
_

 _You think I don't want to run to you  
_

 _But there are mountains  
_

 _And there are doors that we can't walk through  
_

 _I know you're wondering why  
_

 _Because we're able to be  
_

 _Just you and me  
_

 _Within these walls  
_

 _But when we go outside  
_

 _You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

 _No one can rewrite the stars  
_

 _How can you say you'll be mine?  
_

 _Everything keeps us apart  
_

 _And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
_

 _It's not up to you  
_

 _It's not up to me  
_

 _When everyone tells us what we can be  
_

 _How can we rewrite the stars?  
_

 _Say that the world can be ours  
_

 _Tonight?_

 _._

Now their voices joined together merging as one as they danced in perfect sync in the waters. The sea animals did the same doing various acrobatics around the pair with the moonlight providing added flare.

 _._

 _All I want is to fly with you  
_

 _All I want is to fall with you  
_

 _So just give me all of you_

 _It feels impossible_

 _It's not impossible  
_

 _Is it impossible?_

 _Say that it's possible_

 _How do we rewrite the stars?  
_

 _Say you were made to be mine?  
_

 _Nothing can keep us apart  
_

 _'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
_

 _It's up to you  
_

 _And it's up to me  
_

 _No one can say what we get to be  
_

 _And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
_

 _Changing the world to be ours_

 _._

Slowly one by one the sea creatures left leaving the pair alone in the reef except for the smaller fish living in the area.

Audrina gazed at Cyborg regretfully stroking the side of his head with a loving touch.

 _._

 _You know I want you  
_

 _It's not a secret I try to hide  
_

 _But I can't have you  
_

 _We're bound to break and my hands are tied_

 _._

That's not entirely true.

Smirking knowingly, Cyborg said "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What do you mean," asked Audrina, confused.

She retreated pulling back a tiny bit in his arms, stiffening.

Turning his head to the side Cyborg created a holographic image. The picture created was of an ancient looking cuff bracelet decorated with carvings, stones, and shells from the sea.

"Ever since that day I've been coaming through what us surface dwellers call the Internet. It allows access to so many different sources of information. I've searched everywhere for a way for us to be together. And I believe I've found it," said Cyborg. "It came up while I was reading some legends about artifacts from Atlantis. Do you recognize it?"

Yeah, she did. She recalled it from her history lessons, but had put it to the far corners of her mind until now.

It's said that this cuff bracelet can grant any human living on the surface the abilities and biology of an Atlantean so they could live in their world. There was a tale from eons ago of a surface dweller and Atlantean falling in love. The Atlantean wanted to share his world with her lover and had this bracelet made endowed with magical spells allowing the human to change into Atlantean at will for so long as he wore it.

Past royals of Atlantis had hidden it away years ago, but no one had a clue where it is now at present. They became careless and now it's lost.

"I came down here to ask you if it's real," said Cyborg, paying close attention to her reaction.

Nodding, Audrina mumbled "Yes."

They could be together. If he could turn into an Atlantean whenever he visited the seas then it would solve all their problems indefinitely.

"Do you know where it is? If you do, you know what it means for us," hinted Cyborg.

"It exists, but, unfortunately, I don't know where it is. Centuries ago my ancestors hid it for fear of more surface dwellers becoming aware of our existence. They concealed it for our safety and now no one knows where it is," said Audrina.

"Great," sighed Cyborg, subdued. The lead he found turned out to be a dead end.

Audrina thought to the contrary.

Grinning, she said "But that doesn't mean we can't try finding it."

Cyborg smiled. Taking a risk he took off his mask, drawing Audrina to him by the back of her neck. Audrina wrapped her arms around his upper body and the two shared a passionate kiss.

Audrina didn't know how things would turn out or where this new path would take them, but she'd be damned if she didn't make a grab at this one chance for happiness.

One stage of Audrina's life is over. The other had only just begun.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Before Cyborg's arrival Audrina sings a lovely melody. This melody is connected to the link here. Remove the spaces and you'll have it, right fine.**

 **ww w. yo ut ube w atc h? v= 1wd Zv Agz Fk0**

 **Go to the link connecting to the video and sing 12:18. There you will find it.**

 **The song from here is from the famed movie The Greatest Showman. I don't know about you guys, but I was inspired when I heard it instantly thinking of Cyborg and Audrina. I think it represents them perfectly.**

 **The cuff bracelet mentioned resembles something from ancient times in Egypt. The power coming from it is a mixture from similar object from the show once upon a time and from the movie Barbie A Mermaid Tale.**

 **It's been a hell of a long journey, my friends, but we've finally reached the end. What a ride! Thanks for sticking with me for so long. You're all the best.**

 **See you around. ;)**


End file.
